


Creatures of the Day

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans and mythical creatures are separated by walls of fear and ignorance, one poor archer was posed as a traitor to mankind due to his curious nature. He was cast out of the world he once called home and was left for “dead” only to be adopted into the other world he was once taught was evil. Maybe it’s time someone rewrote the textbook and spelled out where the real monster lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fault in our Myths

It was about midday within the kingdom of Sentry. The kingdom had more advanced technology that could be used in everyday living such as robots and food that needed to be hydrated to be edible. Entertainment and art could have flourished with all the technology to advance it. But Sentry focused their technological advances on weaponry. No one was quite sure what the weaponry was for. It was a well kept secret, but in reality it was for fighting all those who were not human.

There had been conflicts with those who weren’t human in the past. As a result, humans built up kingdoms with large walls around them to keep the non-humans out. King Marcus of Sentry had grown up and developed a deep fear and hatred of those who weren’t human and that is where all the weapons came from. The citizens of Sentry were told that these creatures were just evil and wanted to kill all humans. But not all humans believed that.

Gavin learned from his father before him that there had to be more to the creatures. The king had taken Gavin’s father out of the kingdom one day and he never returned. The king said that the creatures had killed him, but that didn’t want to make Gavin stop learning. He wanted to know the why. And as he continued his father’s research he learned all sorts of things like what these creatures could do.

One day around midday Gavin had been called to the castle to go on a trip with the king. Gavin, being hopeful, thought that maybe he would get to show the king that the creatures weren’t so bad after all. He entered the castle. And at first he was greeted by servants. Then he ran into his friend Dan, the prince of Sentry.

“Good afternoon, Dan,” Gavin said as he waved to Dan.

“Oh Gavin!” Dan stuttered out. “Are you nervous about today?” he nervously asked.

“I don’t see why I would be. I know he’s the king and all, but he’s just your dad.”

“But what about what’s going to happen outside the walls?”

“I thought maybe he’s finally come to his senses and wants to see how non-dangerous these creatures could be. I mean there is so much they could add to the technology that we already have. Enchantments could be added. Elements could provide more resources for the kingdom. Heck, maybe you could get a dragon to guard the kingdom. You never know the possibilities if we just open up to these other alternatives,” Gavin went on excitedly.

“Do you really think that though?” Dan asked.

“I hope so. We as a people can’t live in fear forever. My father knew this and that is why he wanted to learn more about the creatures. And I at least think we need to teach more to the kids that they’re not evil because there is so much more to it.”

“God I can’t help but admire your good soul,” Dan said with a smile.

“We can’t let the bad hold us back. We can’t be ignorant forever and let that hold us back,” Gavin admitted.

“DANIEL!” a voice announced from behind the two. Gavin and Dan turned around to see the king. Gavin immediately bowed to the king. “Are you distracting Mr. Free?” he asked.

“I was just talking to him, dad.”

“Well finish your conversation with him. I’m taking him outside the kingdom,” the king said. 

Then Dan grabbed Gavin and pulled him into a hug. “I know that I’m not gonna see you again for a while. But no matter what, at least try to stay safe,” he whispered into Gavin’s ear.

“I don’t know why I wouldn’t be safe with all the guards that are gonna be coming. But I’ll try to be safe anyway. See you next time I see you,” Gavin said as he returned the hug. Then he pulled away from the hug and faced the king. “I’m ready, sir.”

“Then come this way,” the king said as he led Gavin in the direction of the stables.

Gavin followed behind him. Dan stayed behind and tried to wipe the tears that were forming away from his eyes. He didn’t think that he would ever see Gavin again. Gavin followed the king out to the carriage. They both got in and a guard joined them. Then it drove away.

“I’m really happy we’re going outside the kingdom. Maybe we can see these creatures in their natural habitat and see just how peaceful they really are,” Gavin happily said.

“Is that really what you think this is, Mr. Free?” the king asked.

“I assume. I guess that maybe you’re tired of all the fear and want to learn about why the fear isn’t needed.”

“You naïve fool.”

“I don’t see how it’s naïve. I think it’s time we all need to move forward so we won’t have to live in fear anymore.”

The king chuckled. “Funny enough, I agree.” After a while, they had exited the kingdom and made their way into the forest. The carriage stopped in a small area. “Get out of the carriage Mr. Free,” he commanded.

“Yes, sir,” Gavin said as he listened. “Though I’m not sure how many creatures we’ll run into right here.”

“Hopefully none,” the king said as he too stepped out of the carriage.

“What do you mean? I thought you wanted to learn?” Gavin asked.

“Tell me about your father, Mr. Free.”

“Well…” he started. “He was into art and photography. He knew there was beautiful forests outside the kingdom that he wanted to take pictures of, but knew we weren’t allowed to leave because if the creatures. So he decided to try and learn about the creatures and learned there was nothing to fear. Then you took him outside the kingdom to what he thought was to get those photographs that he had wanted…” then Gavin started to realize what was probably going on. “…but he never came back. But I started learning in his place!” Gavin started shaking as he finished.

“If you want to show me how peaceful these creatures truly are, then why don’t you go looking for them,” the king instructed. Gavin tried to run away so he could escape his coming death. The king quickly grabbed a bow and arrow from the carriage and shot Gavin in the back. Gavin coughed in pain and fell to the ground. The king walked over to him and pushed one of the arrows deeper into his back. “The creatures are evil and if you love them so much then enjoy becoming food for them. But the fear is real and should be taught to everyone.” Then he turned to his guard. “It’s time we go back. We will tell everyone that Mr. Free here was killed by these awful non-humans.” Then he got back into his carriage and it drove away.

Gavin coughed on the ground and felt his life slipping away from him. After a minute or two, two women appeared and walked over to him on the ground.

“I knew I smelled human,” the girl with the longer hair said.

“Of course you would, you hungry monster.” The woman with shorter hair, transparent wings, and vine marking joked.

Gavin gasped. Trying breath. He couldn’t believe he was seeing two creatures. It was sad that he didn’t get to learn much about them before he would die.

The long haired girl heard him gasp. Then she bent down and felt his pulse. Her skin was ice cold. “There is still a bit of life left in him. I’m not sure I want this one to die, Griffon,” she said.

“Well, Meg, you have a choice to make. You can make a meal out of this one, or you can have a snack and make a friend,” the winged one called Griffon said.

Gavin had no idea what she was talking about and he was starting to understand why fear was always taught. He saw the cold girl called Meg nod and lean down. He stared into her deep brown eyes. Then he saw fangs extend from her mouth. He gulped and she bit down on his neck. He wanted to yell out in pain but he felt his blood and energy leaving him. Before he could react more he started to lose consciousness. Meg removed her mouth from his neck. “I hope this will be worth it,” she said. Then, he finally lost consciousness.


	2. A Formal Introduction

While Gavin was passed out, he had what was a nightmare. It started when he was young and still had his father. He father was teaching him about the creatures outside the walls. It was all muffled and he wasn’t quite able to understand what was being said, so that way he knew this was a dream. Then the king came up and stabbed his father. His father dropped dead and he started to run from the king. Dan was there cheering him on as first, then he disappeared too. Gavin stopped when Dan faded and the king caught up to him. Then the king stabbed him. He fell to ground and then the cold woman from earlier appeared. She grabbed him by the shoulders and bit his neck.

As soon as he was bitten he woke up and gasped. He then looked around and realized he was in unfamiliar setting. He was laying on a cot in a wooden building. He sat up as looked around. The counter was covered in what looked like gauzes and bottles that were filled with oddly sparking liquids that he couldn’t identify.

Then he saw two men standing by the wall. One was a smaller, but he looked somewhat athletic. The other one was larger. And had an impressive beard. 

“Now Caleb, I’m not exactly sure what Meg wants to do with her new toy, but she did say she wanted him still alive,” the bearded one said.

“Does it actually count as alive, Jack?” the younger one, who apparently was called Caleb was called, asked.

“It’s as alive as it’s going to be. Now we also have to look after him until Ryan gets here to take notes for the books, then Meg can do whatever the fuck she wants with him,” the bearded one, Jack, answered.

Gavin then thought he had to get out of here before they noticed. He rolled out of the cot and wobbled a bit. Then the two men turned around. “Oh. You’re awake!” Jack said happily. Gavin gulped and ran towards the door. “Where do you think you’re going?” Jack asked as he started to calmly follow Gavin.

Gavin made it to the door and slammed it open. He ran outside and looked up at the sun for a minute. At first he enjoyed the sunlight. Then he felt a burning. He looked at his arms and there was smoke coming off of them. Next his legs started to hurt from burns. He fell over from the burning.

“Oh no the new guy!” Caleb exclaimed as he looked to see Gavin on the ground. “Meg’s gonna kill us!”

“We need to go get him so Meg won’t have a reason to kill us.” Jack responded. Gavin heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction of Jack and Caleb. Then he was picked up thrown over a shoulder. He noticed he was thrown over the shoulder of a broad shouldered man with blondish, light brown hair. The man walked towards Jack and Caleb, and took Gavin back inside. He placed him back on his cot and Jack and Caleb had followed the new man in as well.

The new man looked at Jack and Caleb. “You left this,” he said as he gestured to Gavin.

“I hadn’t realized he was awake yet. I’d have to ask Meg is she knows how long the whole turning process takes,” Jack said. Then he turned to Caleb. “Caleb.” Caleb nodded in acknowledgment. “Go get Meg and tell her that her toy is awake,” Jack instructed. Caleb nodded and exited the building.

“Where the bloody heck am it? Who are you people? And why does going out in the sun burn?” Gavin asked.

“Ryan, you hold him down. I’m gonna go grab some water to heal those burns,” Jack said as he quickly walked over to the counter.

Ryan nodded then walked closer to Gavin. He got awkwardly close for Gavin and sniffed his neck. “You smell of a familiar scent. And …” he started and took a big whiff of Gavin’s neck. “…Of Sentry!” then he back away. “Oh god. If you’re one of those creature hating fools, this is gonna be one hell of a shock for you!” he finished

“What?! No! of course not! I wanted to learn more about the creatures. And the king didn’t like that…” Gavin trailed off. Ryan raised an eyebrow. Jack got back over to Ryan and Gavin levitating and controlling water. Gavin gasped and Jack manipulated to the water to cover Gavin’s burn wounds. “You’re…” Gavin started.

“Not human,” Jack answered. “None of us are.”

“What are you even talking about?” Gavin asked. Then Meg and Caleb entered the building.

She ran up to the side of Gavin’s cot. “Oh. I’m so glad you’re finally awake!” she exclaimed. Her eyes turned from green to purple all of a sudden.

“How long was I out?” he asked.

“About three days,” she answered.

“Bloody hell,” he said with dismay. “Now will someone finally tell me what is going on. And what did you mean by saying none of us are human?” he asked.

“I’ll just start us all off. You are in Achievia Trading Outpost. It is trading outpost colony,” Jack started.

“How come I’ve never heard of it?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “You’re from Sentry right?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah...”

“You’ve never heard of it because it is a trading outpost for those who aren’t human,” Ryan finally answered. Gavin gasped again.

“You really don’t need to be gasping so much,” Meg commented.

“And to continue what I started earlier. My name is Jack. I’m a water elemental. I do the healing for this outpost,” Jack continued.

“And I’m Caleb. I’m also a water elemental. I’m Jack’s apprentice,” Caleb added.

Ryan nodded, acknowledging that it was his turn. “My name is Ryan. And I’m actually a werewolf. But when I’m not being a wolf, I’m the outpost historian. When I am wolfed out, the historian job goes to Caiti, Jack’s wife,” Ryan finished.

“You’ll meet her one day,” Jack added.

“And I’m Meg. I see you’re burnt because it seems like you tried to go outside,” Meg started.

“I didn’t know he was awake yet at first. And when we finally did notice he we already on his way out,” Jack said defiantly. 

“Fresh turned can’t handle sunlight until about a week after they’ve been turned. Their skin needs to get used to this. Also do you have the substitute?” Meg asked.

“I have it on the counter.”

“Why did I get hungry when you said substitute? And what are you then?” Gavin finally asked.

Meg sighed. “I’m a vampire.”

“I’ll go get that substitute,” Caleb announced as Gavin said that he was getting hungry.

“But you bit me! How am I not dead?” Gavin asked.

“You’re right. I did bite you,” Meg replied.

Caleb walked over to Gavin and gave him the substitute. “Drink this,” he commanded. Gavin nodded and took the substitute and took a big gulp. It tasted really good.

“And you didn’t cease to exist because with that bite, I turned you,” Meg finally finished.

Gavin spit out the substitute. “Turned me…” he stared but was at a loss for words.

“Into a vampire too. I saw you bleeding out with arrows in your back and I didn’t want you to die and stop existing. You looked to promising,” Meg sputtered out.

“Oh god you turned him cause you wanted a fuck buddy,” Ryan said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Not a fuck buddy! Just a something!” 

“So, you want me to be a something?” Gavin asked.

“You’ll figure out what you’re going to be,” Meg told him. Then she turned to the rest of the group. “Now I got to get back to communication with Ashley. Cock Bite outpost’s gonna wanna know about this too.” 

“And I’ll continue to help him heal till he’s ready to meet Geoff,” Jack replied.

“And I still gotta do the book keeping on this event for Geoff too,” Ryan added as well.

“Now I seriously have to go. Is there anything you’re gonna need?” Meg asked Gavin.

“Gavin. My name’s Gavin.” Meg nodded. “Also I’m gonna need a journal,” he finished. Meg nodded again and headed out of the building.


	3. Water Elementals

Gavin stayed in what he was told was the outpost infirmary. He knew this time that he shouldn’t go outside yet. Ryan wrote down what had happened to Gavin and left as soon as he was done. He kept looking at him like he somehow had known him before all of this, but he never bothered to talk to him about it. Meg had gotten the journal for Gavin. She asked what he was going to do with it, and he told her that he had some ideas for it. Jack and Caleb continued to do their water elemental healing practices on him. It didn’t take too long for his burns to heal after a special potion had been rubbed into his skin.

After a few days of resting inside. Gavin finally sat up and got up out of his cot. Jack walked over to him with a bottle of that so called substitute potion. “I see you finally have enough energy to stand up again,” he said as he handed Gavin the potion.

“Yeah. It’s nice, actually,” he responded.

“I hope you’re not planning on making a run for it again,” Jack said suspiciously.

“Nope. I promise I learned my lesson the first time. Burns hurt really bad.”

“I figured that.”

“Now, I know I just got up out of bed, but can we go over to a table and talk? I have a lot of questions.”

“I thought Meg would be best to answer your questions.”

“Nah. These ones are more for you.”

“Alright. Come this way, then.” Jack gestured over to another corner of the room. 

Gavin grabbed his journal and started walking to where Jack was pointing. Jack followed behind. And pulled out a seat for Gavin to sit in. “You didn’t have to do that,” Gavin said as he sat down.

“It’s called being a gentleman,” Jack said as he too sat down. “So what was it that you wanted to ask?”

Gavin cleared his throat “So how exactly where you able to control the potions with your mind?”

“Those potions are heavily water based. Actually, water elementals have the ability to manipulate most liquids since a lot of them are water based. Like we can’t manipulate lava since that isn’t water based.” Jack answered.

“Well now that I’m curious and you’re a healer, what was actually in those burn healing potions?”

Jack shrugged. “I’m not a hundred percent sure. I’m the person who knows how to use them, not how to make them.”

“Well who does make them then?”

As if right on cue, Caleb and a red headed lady walked in the front door. “Sorry. Lindsay said she needed help bringing over the potions.” Caleb said as Lindsay and he walked over to a counter and set the potions down.

“Well that was good timing.” Jack said. Then he pointed to Lindsay. “She’s the one who makes the potions.”

“So you make all the healing potions that Jack and Caleb have been using on me.” Gavin acknowledged.

“And you’re the one who is making me make twice as many substitutes as I used to. I mean, holy shit there are two vampires now, what the fuck?” she said. Gavin looked startled and confused at her statement. Then she walked over to him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out. I’m Lindsay.” She reached out her hand to shake it.

Gavin grabbed her hand and shook it. “I’m Gavin.” He replied.

“I know”

“How do you… never mind. So what are you then?” he asked.

“I’m a witch, thanks for asking. And I know you people of Sentry might have thought witches and warlocks were all ‘spooky scary’, but we’re not that at all”

“So do you heal people too? Is everyone in this outpost a doctor, cause then I’d feel really out of place.”

“Ha. No.” Lindsay giggled.

“The healing is left to Caleb and I.” Jack answered.

“So like I was asking earlier, what’s in those potions?” Gavin asked.

“The central ingredient is Aloe Vera along with other herbs. And it was nice talking to you but I gotta go, new guy.” Lindsay said as she left the building.

“But I didn’t get a chance to ask her what substitute even was.”

“Should I go get more of that ready?” Caleb asked. 

“No we should be good for now.” Jack answered.

“Then I’m going to go over there and organize the new potions.” Caleb told Gavin and Jack as he walked away.

“And what the substitutes are is more of a Meg question.” Jack continued.

“So Meg has to tell me then.” Gavin sighed.

“No, No. I can still answer that. Long ago, vampires used to feed on humans. Then humans separated themselves from us creatures. Most vampires resorted to hunting and feeding off of animals for blood. But some didn’t want to. So about 450 to 400 years ago, vampires commissioned witches and warlocks to make a substitute potion. It would be sustenance for them and they wouldn’t have to hurt anyone.” Jack answered.

“So kinda like vampire tofu, then?”

“I don’t actually know what tofu is.”

“It’s fake substitute meat that can be formed out of beans or something.” Gavin said to educate Jack.

“Then, yeah sure. Substitute potion is what tofu is too human.”

Then Gavin started writing. Jack didn’t ask what was being written down but he just nodded. Then Meg walked into the building.

“Oh Gavin, you’re out of bed!” Meg happily exclaimed.

Gavin paused his writing and smiled. “It’s good to see you too, Meg”

“So do you think you have enough energy?” 

“Well I had enough energy to get up”

“How about for walking?”

Gavin got up and walked around the room. “I know I can walk around here just fine,” he showed.

Then she grabbed his wrist. “Then come on.” And she dragged him towards the door. 

“Wait what are you…” he started. Then Meg opened the door and dragged him out into the sunlight. It was late afternoon and the sun looked like it was starting to set. He scrunched his eyes shut, anticipating the burning. After a moment nothing happen. Then he opened his eyes again. “How am I not burning?”

“It takes about a week for new vampires to harden their skin so they can tolerate sunlight. It’s been about a week for you dear.” She answered. 

Then he dropped to the ground and kissed the dirt. “I never thought I’d be more relieved to actually be standing outside. God I missed the sky.” He said as he started to roll around.

“Gavin I’m happy you actually like being outside right now, but I have someone I want you to meet.” 

Then Gavin got off of the ground. “Where are we going then?”

“We are going to meet Geoff, the leader of the outpost and kinda my father figure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ones who were born to control and manipulate the four elements. Each one has different uses. Water Elementals can manipulate water, change its state, and use it to heal. An elemental can produce an elemental child of any class if they reproduce with another elemental. Even if they reproduce with an elemental of the same class as them, their child is not guaranteed to be of the same class as their parents. If an elemental reproduces with a non-elemental, their children with be an elemental of the same class. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I already know I won't be able to update next Friday cause I have a family event. But I will still be here next Tuesday


	4. Demons

Gavin was a little conflicted as to how he was supposed to feel at the moment. He was really happy he could be outside after being in that clinic for a while, and he was excited to get to see more of Achievia. On the other hand, he was nervous to meet the leader of the outpost that had taken him in. It also didn’t help that they were basically Meg’s dad. He personally hadn’t had a father in around 4 years, so it was kind intimidating to meet the woman who let him continue to live’s dad. What if he didn’t like him and made Meg kill him? He was scared about that.

Finally, Meg dragged him to a darkened log building that he hadn’t seen yet. A girl with long, dark, wavy curly hair opened the door to exit. When she saw Gavin and Meg, her eyes widened and she cracked the door. “Geoff, they’re here! Time to go human I guess,” she yelled in.

“Mica what are you doing here?” Meg ask as she took Gavin closer to the door.

“Ever since the new guy,” Mica motioned her thumb towards Gavin, “showed up, he’s been all broody about something he smells like,” she finished.

“My name’s Gavin, by the way,” Gavin said.

Mica nodded and reached out her hand. “And I’m Mica. I’m Ryan’s apprentice in being historian.” Gavin took her hand and shook it. “Also, if you don’t mind, I want to know what you smell like too. Maybe learn whatever Sentry was supposed to smell like.” Gavin nodded and Mica pulled him closer so she could lean into his neck. “Lots of metal and oil. Looks like humans got technology on lock. Still don’t know what about that bothered Ryan so much.” Then she let go of Gavin.

“So what are you then?” Gavin asked.

“I’m also a werewolf. I don’t know what it is with werewolves here being historians in Achievement Shitty. Oh well. I’m gonna head off so you can do your meeting with Geoff, then,” Mica said as she left the two of them.

“Now it’s finally time to do this,” Meg announced as she grabbed Gavin again. Gavin gulped and Meg opened the door. There were black and green accessories and furniture decorating the room. 

At the center of the room was a desk and sitting at that desk was a human looking man. The man had dark brown hair and light facial hair. His whole arms, including hands and fingers were covered in tattoos and seemingly satanic symbols. The man grinned at Gavin and Meg. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” the man said.

“Uh…” Gavin murmured as he stared at the seemingly normal man.

“I see you made it here without burning. That’s good. Jack and Caleb do good work.” Meg furrowed her eyebrows. “And of course you too, Meg. I mean, he was yours. He’s not gonna be just yours anymore though. Now that he’s healed enough, we can find a place for him here,” he finished. Gavin just continued to stare. The he got up and grabbed Gavin’s hand and shook it. “I’m Geoff by the way. It’s nice to finally meet you,” he finally introduced himself. Gavin just continued to stare.

Meg rolled her eyes. “Seriously Geoff. What the fuck is up with the human skin?” she asked.

“I thought it would be the safest way to introduce this new not human guy to how it all works in Achievement Shitty,” Geoff responded.

“Your natural form isn’t scary at all.”

Then Geoff turned to Gavin. “Where were you originally from, kid?” he asked.

“Sentry, sir. And the lot of you seems to be freaked out by that. I mean I understand why, but still,” Gavin answered.

“So you probably hated creatures then.”

Gavin shook his head. “Not in the slightest. I wanted to learn more about you all. I was very vocal about my desire to learn more and the king didn’t like that.”

“At least you weren’t gonna hate creatures blindly. I like you.”

“Geoff, are you still gonna keep up that disguise?” Meg asked.

“Probably not,” Geoff answered, then he turned towards Gavin again. “How much do you know about demons?”

“That they represent all the bad and sins. Heck, even if there was a bad human, we’d compare them to a demon,” Gavin replied.

Geoff scoffed. “Rude. We only used to when we could. We don’t really have the most opportunities anymore, so we don’t only if are victims are stupid,” Geoff said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Wait are you-” Gavin started before he was cut off.

“How easily do you get freaked out by sights?” Geoff asked.

“I only get really freaked out when there is a lot of gore.”

“Geoff-” Meg started.

“Good,” Geoff said. Then he opened his arms and a wave of black smoke came. When the smoke cleared, Gavin still saw Geoff, but he looked different. His fingers were now clawed, and the satanic symbols on his arms had a faint glow. Then Gavin looked at his head. The whites of his eyes had turned black and his irises were now red. There were horns that looked pointed then bent up and in the middle of the two points, there was a small blue flame. Finally, Gavin noticed Geoff now had a pointy tail.

“Holy… wow,” Gavin responded to all this.

Then Geoff motioned to his body. “This is what a demon looks like.” 

Gavin looked him up and down again. Then he kneeled down and made himself lay down on the floor. Meg looked annoyed. “GEOFF!” She exclaimed.

“Look, a side effect of a demon doing that to someone is a short release of magic related to their sin. Mine’s sloth so it makes people feel really lazy when they see a demon transform to their true form. It doesn’t do much to you because you grew up with all this,” Geoff replied.

“I all of a sudden don’t feel like doing anything ever again, at least now I know why,” Gavin mumbled into the ground.

Geoff sat down on the floor next to Gavin. “Look, now I’m not feeling like doing anything at moment either. This will wear off in a few minutes,” Geoff said.

“Mm’k,” Gavin replied.

“I know I have to do stuff, but there are gonna be times where I either can’t or don’t feel like doing stuff. And you said you wanted to learn about creatures and stuff right?”

“Yeah.”

“How about I teach you all about how to help run like the admin side of Achievia. You’ll learn more about creatures that way.”

“K.”

“Gavin. I think it’s now time to go. So get up.” Meg said as she motioned for Gavin to get up.

Gavin groaned as he got up. Meg led him to the door and Gavin dragged his feet to the door. Meg opened it and Gavin leaned out. As soon as his feet stepped outside of the building, he didn’t feel the effects of Geoff’s magic anymore.

Meg followed him out and was walking behind him. “How’d you feel about that for a first impression?” she asked as they continued to walk.

Gavin turned his head to the side so Meg would be able to hear him from behind. “Pretty good actually. Demons weren’t nearly as scary as I thought they would be. I think this is going to work out just-” he was cut off by the fact that he had just ran into someone and fell on the ground.

“HEY! WATCH IT DUMBASS!” the new voice yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Originally, hell spawn found a new life on the surface to cause mischief. Harmless when they want to be and deadly when they want to be. Need to be provoked. Easily can appear human when they want to be. The damage they cause normally involves making their victims give in to their respective deadly sin. Demons can reproduce only with other demons, or by turning people and stealing their souls. Demons are also immortal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did Gavin walk into? You'll find out next Tuesday cause I'm leaving for a family event this Thursday and will be too busy with family to update Friday. See ya next week.


	5. Fire Elementals

Gavin had a lot to take in. First of all, he had recently been turned into a vampire and wasn’t allowed in sunlight at first. Next he was allowed to go in sunlight, and he had to meet the father figure of the girl who turned him into a vampire in the first place. It turns out her dad was a literal demon, who he had just agreed to be the assistant of. Now he just walked into a guy he hadn’t met yet who seems very pissed off at the moment.

He finally looked up at the man he had just run into, he had short, curly, reddish brown hair and glasses. “’M sorry, luv,” Gavin mumbled.

“Just watch where you’re fucking going, dude,” the man replied. Meg ran over to help Gavin off of the ground. “Is this your new toy then, Meg? He seems pretty all over the place,” he asked.

“Gavin’s not a toy, Michael. He’s still figuring things out. And he just had his first meeting with Geoff, so he’s really gonna learn how Achievia works soon,” Meg replied.

“Why do you always talk about me like I’m not here?” Gavin asked as he brushed the dirt off of himself.

“So Gavin’s your name then?” Michael asked.

“Yes.”

“And I’m Michael, as you probably already heard Meg say. And what did Geoff have to yell at you about?”

“He didn’t yell at me. He asked me if I wanted to be his assistant. That way I can learn more about Achievia and creatures and stuff.”

Michael gave him a funny look. “How do you not know about other creatures? Are you stupid or something?”

“No, I’m not bloody stupid!” Gavin said with a huff. “The only way I had to learn about them was through my father’s notebooks.”

Michael then looked confused and surprised, “You’re from inside the goddamn walls?”

“Yeah.”

“Which kingdom was it then?”

“Sentry,” Gavin answered.

“Oh shit-” Michael started to say before he was cut off.

“NO! I NEVER HATED ANYONE WHO WASN’T HUMAN!!!” Gavin exclaimed

“God. Am I gonna have to call Lindsay to help stop a fight?” Meg asked as she rolled her eyes. Michael gave her a look. Then he looked back at Gavin.

“So what’s your deal then?” Michael finally asked.

“Let me just sum it up because I feel like I’m gonna have to tell this story a lot. My father wanted to learn about outside the walls, the king killed him for it. Then I wanted to continue my father’s research, and the king tried to kill me for that. But before I could fully die, Meg turned me. So here I am, here to learn everything the kingdoms wouldn’t let me learn,” Gavin finally finished.

Michael let out a sigh of relief. “So you’re not threat then?”

“Nope.”

“And you have no desire to be one?”

“I don’t see why I would since you guys are sorta the reason I’m still alive.”

“You’re not alive, Gavin. Vampires have no heart beat,” Meg corrected Gavin.

“Well still existing, then. Like, my soul isn’t gone, it’s still attached to my body and I’m still walking around and thinking,” Gavin responded.

Michael smirked. “I’m not sure how much thinking is happening.”

“But Michael!”

“But Micoo!” Michael mocked. “God. Do all people from Sentry talk weird?”

“Only those who were closer to the crown.”

Meg grabbed Gavin’s shoulder. “I gotta go back to running communication with Cock Bite. I see that Michael’s not gonna get violent so I think it’ll be ok for me to take my leave.”

“I’ll see you later then, Meg,” Gavin replied and waved to Meg as she walked away.

“Ok.” Michael brought Gavin’s attention back to him. “How where you closer to the crown? I thought the crown hated you and killed you.”

“I worked for the royal guard at the gates and was best friends with the prince, who wasn’t at all a knob like his father.”

“Ok then.” Michael nodded.

“So, what about you, then?” Gavin asked.

“What about me?”

“We talked all about my tragic backstory. But I don’t know anything ‘bout you.”

“You know my name.”

“Well yes, but what do you do?”

“I figure out how to work human technologies and how we can incorporate them into our lives here outside the stupid human kingdoms. Like with electricity and stuff.”

“I did notice that all these building had light bulbs. But I still thought it was magic.”

“Nope. I’m just magically good at what I do.”

“Also I haven’t asked yet. What are you?” Gavin finally asked.

Michael chuckled and held out his open hand. He snapped his fingers and a spark ignited. The flame spread out to his whole hand and he moved his hand around like it was nothing. 

Gavin stared in awe. “Woah… Does that mean you like a warlock or something?” he asked, now eager to learn more.

Michael snorted. “Ha, no. I leave the magic to my wife. I’m a fire elemental, boi.”

“So what does that entail? Is it like Jack who can manipulate and control water?”

“Yeah, basically. We can also control electricity and like, basically become fire.”

“Can you turn into fire right now?” 

“I set everything on fire last time, and everyone had to put me out. I totally almost died with all the water they had to throw on me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Gavin replied feeling sorrow for Michael.

“It’s not that big of a deal. They just had to ring me back in, yo. But to answer your question, I don’t turn into fire unless I have to, now. I don’t wanna hurt anyone.”

“No, I get that.”

Michael nodded again. “Now, I got one more question for you. What did you do for fun, besides learn stuff about creatures?”

“I was really into videography.” Gavin replied excitedly.

“Then you’d probably really get along with Jon.”

“Is he someone else who lives here?”

“Naw. He lives in Cock Bite. He comes to visit every so often.” Michael said with a shrug.

Gavin sighed. “I’m not sure what to do now. Maybe I should just go back to the clinic...” he trailed off in thought.

“Naw.” Michael said with a flick of his wrist. Then he grabbed Gavin’s wrist. “I’m gonna take you to meet Lindsay instead.”

“Oh, I already met her. But maybe I can talk to her this time.”

“Then come on, let’s go.” Then Michael dragged Gavin in a new direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Fire elementals can control fire and electricity. They can even become fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still doing this despite feeling sick after whatever the fuck I caught at my cousin's Bar Mitzvah.


	6. Witches and Warlocks

Michael was dragging Gavin to a new area of Achievia that he hadn’t seen yet. He hadn’t actually seen that much of Achievia outside of the clinic before today, when he thought about it. He had now seen where the leader of Achievia worked, and where he was going to start working soon. Now he was going to see where most of the magic happened. It was exciting but also very different. What an adventure today had turned into.

“So this is still a lot to take in in for me, boi,” Gavin said as he continued to be dragged in the direction of a new hut that he didn’t recognize yet.

Michael rolled his eyes. “That comes with being new around here. You get used to it all,” he said.

“God, I’m being dragged around a lot today,” Gavin complained.

Michael rolled his eyes again. “And you’re making me roll my eyes a lot. You’ll stop being dragged around when you’re not new anymore.” Then they stopped in front of their final destination. “So this is the witch’s hut. Now come on,” he said as he finally let go of Gavin’s wrist and opened the door.

Gavin, not wanting to be dragged around anymore, quickly listened to him and followed him inside. He noticed all the tables covered in different herbs, different containers, some filled with liquid similar to the funky ones he had seen in the infirmary, but also different. There was also a large pot that looked like it would be good for making soup, but he didn’t think it was actually for soup.

“Lindsay!” Michael called out.

Lindsay paused her conversation with two men that Gavin didn’t recognize. One was taller with shoulder length dark brown hair and a cat resting on his shoulders. The other man was short and looked more muscular. 

“Oh! Michael and new guy,” she acknowledged them. Michael walked over and kissed Lindsay.

“Actually, my name’s Gavin. God, I have to introduce myself a lot,” Gavin said as it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“Sorry I forgot.” Lindsay replied sheepishly.

“Dude! There are people present! Keep the PDA to a minimum!” the taller man said. The cat seemed to meow in agreement. The shorter man just took his turn to roll his eyes. 

“Dude, Jeremy, how does this not bother you?” he asked.

“You get used to it,” the short man answered.

“I personally don’t see anything wrong with a man kissing his wife,” Gavin included.

“Thank you,” Michael said with a smile.

Lindsay laughed. “So what, did you come in to get your substitute refills yourself now? Cause you drink so much you’re gonna make me have to call Matt here to help with all the work load.”

“I’m not helping you,” Matt said defiantly.

“And no. I literally ran into Michael here, we worked that out and became friends, I think, then he wanted me to meet you. I know I sort of met you before in the clinic, but you left before I could talk to you,” Gavin explained.

“Right. So Michael took you here then?” Lindsay asked.

“Hey! You’re a great person and people should be privileged with getting to meet you,” Michael defiantly said.

“Plus, you left too soon for me to talk to you last time,” Gavin answered.

“Alright then. What do you want to know? I already know about you, so it’s still pretty cool of you to want to know about me,” Lindsay asked.

“What I want to know is what you are and what you do. And Matt and Jeremy can answer this too.”

“Well, I do most of the enchanting for normal objects. There are spells and potions you can make to make things more magical as well. Like the healing potions you needed were magically helping you heal.”

“Can I see a spell be done?”

“Matt, I think you’re better at this.”

Matt nodded, “It’s all part of the job.” Then Matt quietly murmured something and the pot was levitating.

“Wow!” Gavin said excitedly.

Ryan walked in from the outside of the building and saw Matt levitating the pot. “Potions check,” he stated. Then he noticed what was already going on in the room. “So, were we having a show and tell or something here?” he asked.

“Sort of. Gavin wanted to see what a spell was like,” Matt replied. Then he looked at Gavin. “I do most of the construction around here with Kdin, who you’ll probably met eventually. So this levitation spell comes in handy a lot. Oh and this kitty here is my familiar, Arya.” Arya meowed in acknowledgment 

Ryan glanced at Gavin and Gavin waved. “Oh…” he said as he looked down at the floor.

“Don’t spend your whole time so sad around him, Rye. He’s really not that bad of a guy,” Michael chastised.

Then Gavin looked at Jeremy. “So what are you and what do you do?” he asked.

“I’m a werewolf, actually.”

“I thought all the werewolves did historian work or something.” 

“Naw. Just the other two, Mica and Ryan here.” Then he pointed at Ryan. “And I used to work in construction too, but right now I’m working as Lindsay’s substitute familiar.”

“What does a familiar do?”

“They help a witch or warlock gather supplies they need for potions and stuff.”

“And you said substitute. Was there an old one? What happened to it?”

“Jeremy…” Ryan said meekly.

“Yeah, there was. He was a shapeshifter that was hella close with Ryan. Then he met a nomadic water elemental and he ran off with her. So I’m here filling the familiar void until Lindsay finds a new one,” Jeremy answered.

“Aw. That’s so sad,” Gavin replied.

Then there was a loud growl in the room coming from Ryan’s direction. Everyone turned towards him. His eye’s flickered from his normal color to yellow. His fingers started to turn into claws. And fangs started to grow out of his mouth. “I have to leave,” Ryan growled out as he ran out of the hut.

“What happened?” Gavin asked quickly and he ran to follow Ryan out. Lindsay followed behind.

They then saw Ryan looking human again curled up on the ground with Meg rubbing his back. “Ssshhhhh. It’s ok. Everything is ok,” Meg said as she continued to rub his back.

“I just didn’t want to hurt anyone,” Ryan moaned.

Then Meg looked up and saw Gavin and Lindsay. “What happened in there?”

Lindsay looked at Meg, then down at Ryan, then back to Meg. “Cover his ears,” she instructed. Meg nodded and covered Ryan’s ears. “Gavin here started asking about witches and then we went on to familiars and Jeremy said he was working as mine for now. Then Gavin asked what happened to my old one. Then he started talking about Ray.”

“Then Ryan started to go all monstery,” Gavin added, still confused at the whole situation.

Meg sighed. “Jeremy should know better than to talk about Ryan’s ex.”

“Ex?”

“Yeah, there’s a history there.”

“I’m starting to think I’ve had enough adventure for one day. So, I’m gonna head back to the infirmary.”

“Tonight’s gonna be your last night in there. I’m moving you in with me tomorrow.”

“Really? That’s awesome! But I think I’m done for the moment.”

“Good night, babe.”

“Good night,” Gavin replied as he walked away. He wondered why Meg called him babe for a second. But then he thought he was just too tired to be hearing things correctly. He was done for the day now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ones who can cast enchantments and make potions. They are the ones who control magic and allow others to use magical items. They can have familiars as assistants. They can recruit animals or shape shifters to this position (though only shape shifting familiars have the ability to verbally communicate with anyone other than their masters)._


	7. Werewolves

Gavin did go back to the infirmary for one last night. Even Jack and Caleb told him that he was good to go. He happily moved in with Meg the next day, just as she told him too. He still sorta belonged to her, but he was slowly but surely earning his own free will. He was doing all the things Geoff needed him to do, and was learning about Achievia and magic that way. He was also quickly becoming good friends with Michael, and seeing the more human side of all this magic. After about a week and after his run in with the witches, his stay and things starting to be normal for him, things turned even less human. 

Gavin was standing in Geoff’s office. “Did Ryan ever turn in those potion report things, or did Mica have to do it cause he was being too much of a baby?” Geoff asked.

“I thought the whole thing got interrupted when Jeremy started talking about Ryan’s ex,” Gavin replied.

“Of fucking course. Go check if he has something to give for that.”

“Okay!” Gavin replied cheerfully. And he started to leave.

“Wait!” Geoff called out to stop him. Gavin turned around to acknowledge Geoff. “I think tonight’s the full moon. There are gonna be some people from Cock Bite here. Also you don’t get freaked out by sight right?” 

“Right. That type of magic and stuff isn’t that scary.”

“Everyone’s gonna look different because of what tonight is.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Gavin said as he left to go check is Ryan had the reports. 

“This type of stuff doesn’t really freak me out,” he murmured to himself. He waked over to the historian hut to see group of people there. He recognized, Jeremy, Mica, and Ryan. But he didn’t recognize the other two people there. But everyone in the group sprouted bits of fur, had pointed ears and fingers that somewhat resembled claws. The faces of the members that he saw had sharp teeth pointing out of their mouths. Gavin jumped up in surprise. “This isn’t weird. This isn’t weird,” he repeated to himself.

Then the blonde girl that he didn’t recognize noticed him and ran over to him. “You must be the new guy. The one who was said to be sorta Meg’s toy. But you don’t look like a toy,” she said.

“I… Um…” he tried to think of something to say.

“Oh, sorry, you were a human first so this is probably weird for you.”

“I…”

“I’m Barbara from Cock Bite outpost,” she said as she held out her hand to him.

Gavin took her hand. “…And I’m Gavin,” he replied.

Then Barbara pointed to the other new wolf man. “And he’s Adam. Say hi, Adam,” she yelled to the group and Adam waved in acknowledgement.

“Barbara, what are you talking to him about?” Ryan called over.

“Chill. I’m just meeting him,” Barbara responded.

Then Meg walked over to Gavin from part of the outpost. “So this is your first full moon, huh Gavin,” Meg stated.

“Well it’s not my first full moon ever. I mean, we don’t control what the moon looks like in Sentry.”

“No. But I normally go hunting with the joint werewolf pack.”

“Hunting animals for blood or something?”

“Right. And since you’re also a vampire now, I think we should expose you to real blood, even though it’s not human.”

Gavin eye’s flashed deep brown and he gulped. “Hunting’s not gonna be too gory is it?”

“Nope. You just bite the neck and suck. You don’t need to be so scared.”

“What?! I’m not scared,” Gavin retorted.

“Your eyes flashed the color of fear. Vampires eyes change colors based on their emotion. I’ll tell you more about it later. Now come on,” she said as she guided Gavin to the werewolf pack.

Gavin did eventually ask Ryan if he did the potion reports and he said he did and would turn them in after the moon was done. After that and a little while of waiting, it was finally night. Meg and Gavin joined the pack as they went into the woods. The werewolves separated themselves from Meg and Gavin so they could do their full transformations.

“Why did they have to leave to transform? The only reason I freaked out a little earlier was cause I wasn’t expecting it.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t expect you to know this but it’s because they didn’t want you to see them naked.”

“Oh. Now I get that.” 

And then they waited a few more minutes and wolves started coming their way. There was a smallish one with dark fur, followed by a female one with dark fur. After that there was a dark furred wolf with a nose jewel pierced in its snout. Then a blonde female wolf ran up to Gavin and Meg and wagged its tail. “Hi Barbara,” Meg greeted the wolf as she pet it. “Ok, so I see Barbara, then there’s Jeremy, Mica, and Adam,” she listed their names as she pointed them out. “So where’s…” Then, a larger light brown furred wolf walked in. He walked right up to Gavin and started to sniff him. “Ryan,” she warned.

Gavin gulped again, not sure what was about to happen. Then Ryan licked him, showing affection. “Oh,” Gavin said surprised but happily. 

“Maybe he doesn’t hate you after all.” Meg smiled.

The rest of the night went without incident. Meg showed Gavin how to hunt so that the two of them could have fun with the wolves. Gavin and Meg left the group right before sunrise so they wouldn’t have to see the wolves indecent. The following day was quiet as everyone who had been out during the moon rested. Gavin still by the end of the day went to go do his job.

In the evening, Ryan came by Geoff’s office to drop off the potion reports. “Actually, Ryan, before you go, can I ask you some questions?” Gavin asked.

“Only if I can ask you some as well. Now come on, let’s do this outside,” Ryan answered and he gestured towards the door. Gavin exited and Ryan followed right behind him. 

“My question is simple, it’s just what are the basics of being a werewolf,” Gavin started.

“It’s basically transform into a wolf on full moons. You can also have a stress induced transformation, and that never ends well. You can transform and be more humanlike or more animal like, stressed leads to more animal like. You can also transform if you are too heavily exposed to the plant wolf’s bane. That also lead to more animal like. Regularly, you do get some enhanced strength but it’s nothing special,” Ryan went.

“And how does one become a werewolf?”

“You can be born or bitten.”

“So you were born one then?”

“No. And this is where I start questioning something for you. I also used to be from Sentry. I studied creatures with an older colleague. His fixation was more so on the outside for photography. I was interested in creature cause I was curious, kinda like his son was. Then I thought I’d leave Sentry to see if I could get some pictures for him. I left to take pictures for him five years ago and the king never let me back in. then I was attacked by a rogue werewolf and Meg found me and took me back to Achievia,” Ryan explained his backstory. 

“Weird. My father had a protégée at some point. Then he disappeared. I always wondered what happened to him.”

Then Ryan took a deep breath. “What was your father’s name?”

“David Free. My father made my middle name his first name cause that’s how he was,” Gavin said. 

Then Ryan pulled him into a tight hug. “Holy shit. Gavy’s all grown up,” Ryan said into Gavin’s shoulder.

“Wait, you were the protégée. I was too caught up in everything else to even recognize you Ryan.” Then, Gavin hugged back hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Turn into wolf during full moon or under enormous amounts of stress. Affected by wolfs bane. Feral-ness is determined by personality of the werewolf (if you’re bad in your human form, it carries over and vice versa), and conditions of shift (if shifted in enormous amounts of stress, feral-ness is almost guaranteed). Can be born or bitten. Bitten will always have the bite marks on them permanently. Weak against silver._


	8. Shapeshifters

Things were finally starting to seem normal for Gavin. Or at least they had some form of familiarity to him because he remembered who Ryan was to him. Gavin caught Ryan up on everything that he may have missed in Sentry. Ryan was sad to know that the king of Sentry had killed Gavin’s father too, but it actually made Ryan happy he was kicked out, seeing now that he had no one to miss. Ryan had a low tolerance for Gavin’s antics, but at least he was happy to see how he was doing and that he wanted to keep learning.

Meg was happy to see Ryan and Gavin finally getting along. Hell, everyone was kinda happy to see Ryan and Gavin finally getting along. They had stayed together for a few days before returning to the jobs they were supposed to be doing.

After Gavin was done with his few days with Ryan, he was doing some paperwork in relation to outpost communication in the mail hut, for Geoff. Lindsay opened the door to the mail hut.

“Gavin,” Lindsay called out.

Gavin dropped the papers in his hands in surprise. “What?!” he yelped. Then he turned around to see Lindsay. “Oh, hello Lindsay.”

“I see Geoff’s got you doing some mailroom work.”

“Yeah. It’s kinda cool though. I get the outpost communication thing more now that I’ve met people from another outpost,” he said happily.

“Would you like to meet more people from another outpost? Maybe a creature you haven’t met yet?”

“Absolutely. Just let me pick up the mess I made. Also, can I grab my journal from my house hut thing? If there’s a new creature, I want to write down what I learn,” he requested.

“Sure, come on,” she waved him to come on. Gavin acknowledged the wave, but then reached down to pick up the papers he dropped. After he was finished cleaning up, Lindsay and Gavin walked to his hut. They opened the door and Meg was sitting inside reading. 

“Sup?” she greeted Meg.

Meg looked up from what she was reading and saw Gavin and Lindsay. Gavin quickly ran off to go get his journal. “So what are you doing with Gavin today? I just got him back from Ryan, am I not allowed to have him anymore?” Meg teased.

“No. you can never have him back,” Lindsay joked back. “Actually, I have some non werewolves visiting from Cock Bite, and I thought Gavin might like to meet them.” 

“Oh. Well I’ll get that then.”

Then Gavin ran back into the main area of the hut. “I got it!” he called out happily. “We can go now, Lindsay. Also, hi and bye, Meg. I know I’m about to leave but I didn’t say hi when I walked in, so I figured I should.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Gavin. Now, go meet whoever Lindsay wants you to meet,” Meg replied as she waved Gavin and Lindsay out the door.

They walked out of Meg and Gavin’s hut and they walked down to the witch’s hut. When they got there, there was a tall man with brown hair and a goofy demeanor. There was also a dog with lighter brown fur sitting right next to the man.

“Alright so this is Miles,” Lindsay said as she pointed to the man. “And that’s Kerry,” she said as she pointed to the dog.

“And you’re the Sentry guy that’s the big news throughout the outposts. Hell, even some of the nomadic groups have heard about you. They might wanna meet you one day. They’re nomads so they do things on their own time.” The man, Miles, greeted and held out his hand.

Gavin took his hand. “And I’m Gavin. And I’m glad I actually got to introduce myself this time.” He shook Miles’s hand.

“Hey, we don’t have to introduce you anymore cause it’s been a few weeks or so since you woke up. You’re not really new anymore and everyone knows who you are. Hell, Ryan is used to you now and doesn’t get freaked out around you anymore. I don’t know what you did to him, but at least he’s not angsty,” Lindsay explained.

“It’s a long story with me and Ryan. Maybe I’ll tell you later.”

“And I thought all the angst bringing was Kerry and I’s job, with all our storytelling,” Miles commented

“Meh, your stories are what they are.” 

“So what are you and what’s your job and such?” Gavin finally asked.

“Me, I’m a warlock, I’m the protégé of Cock Bite’s outpost leader, Burnie. I would be his assistant, but Gus already kinda has that position,” Miles explained.

“Aw. I thought I was gonna meet a type of creature I hadn’t met yet,” Gavin said sadly.

“I can’t help what I am,” Miles replied with a shrug.

“It’s ok. But anyway, where’d you get that dog?” Gavin asked, sharing at the dog.

“Psh. I’m not a fucking dog,” the dog said.

“What the? How did you...” Gavin trailed off.

Suddenly, there was a poof, and a shorter man was standing where the dog was previously sitting. “Sorry I wasn’t contributing to the conversation earlier. It was interesting to hear what you had to say,” Gavin just stared in a bit of shock. “I’m Kerry. I’m a shapeshifter and Miles’s familiar.”

“Ooh,” Gavin said in awe. “What can you do?”

Kerry smirked and poofed into a parakeet, then a bobcat, then a wolf, then back into the dog he started off as, then finally back to human again. “We can poof into any animal that we have seen. Our sight adds the animal to our memory books so we know what we’re supposed to look like,” Kerry explained.

“He normally stays in dog form for me,” Miles added.

“Ray was in cat for back when he was my familiar,” Lindsay said with a sigh.

“Oh, are we talking about he who ran off to get laid. I still miss my bro,” Kerry replied sadly.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about him. People tend to get all sad and stuff whenever he’s brought up. I like cats more, but I thought it was really cool to see a dog again. I hadn’t seen one since I left Sentry,” Gavin said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

“But you have Ryan,” Lindsay joked, going with Gavin’s attempt to lighten the mood. All four of them laughed, finding something to make them smile again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Beings that can poof to transform into any living being they choose. They need to have seen the thing they desire to change into. They tend to take jobs as witch/warlock familiars._


	9. Nymphs

Gavin started to settle into everything becoming routine for him. It wasn’t going to be, “learn something new every day” anymore. But he guessed this was what it was like being a normal citizen of a creature outpost. Now he tried to focus more on being Geoff’s assistant. Meg would still take Gavin out for lunch every day, so he would still see her every day. He really enjoyed her company, but everything really was falling into routine. He wasn’t complaining about that, though.

Gavin walked back into Geoff’s office from outside. “Ok, so I took your letters for this week to the mail hut. I also got this week’s potions check reports from Ryan,” Gavin announced to Geoff.

Geoff looked up from the paper he was writing. “Damn. That was fast this time. No interruptions this time then?” 

“Nope. Nobody new from Cock Bite to meet to distract me. So it was pretty easy to just do the job this time. No distractions, just work,” Gavin said with glee.

“If work makes you happy, then boy am I glad I made you my bitch.”

“I’m not a bitch!” 

“I’m just teasing.”

“Anyway, what work do you have for me now?”

Geoff looked out the window. “None at this second. It’s getting to be lunchtime and Meg will probably be in to come get you in a minute.”

“Alright then.” Then Gavin leaned up against Geoff’s desk waiting for Meg.

After a moment or two, a woman walked into Geoff’s office. The woman had short blonde hair that was styled in a funky way and had green streaks in her hair. She had a nose ring with a green gem inside. But more noticeably she had vine markings all up her arms, and a pair of transparent dragonfly like wings on her back. This was the woman who was with Meg on the day he was turned. 

“So this is what you had Gavin doing,” the woman said to Geoff. 

“Yes, honey. He actually likes doing all this work. I applaud that,” Geoff replied.

“Honey?” Gavin asked, confused.

“Only I can call her that.”

“You can only call me that when I let you,” the woman added.

“Was now not an ok time to call you that?”

“It was ok for you to let Gavin know we’re together.”

“Ok…” Gavin said, confused.

“I should probably introduce myself to you. I’m Griffon, Geoff’s wife,” Griffon introduced herself and held her hand out for Gavin to shake.

Gavin took Griffon’s hand to shake. “Everyone knows my name now. Also I think you were the one with Meg when she turned me, so it makes sense that you know my name now that I think about it.” 

“You’re right, I was there when Meg turned you. I mean, I would be there cause Meg is like my kid, so…” Then Griffon let go of Gavin’s hand. “I’m gonna take Gavin here to go collect wood with me. That ok?”

“Well, he likes learning stuff. So teach him about what you are.” Geoff waves the two of them off.

“Come on then. Let’s go.” Then Griffon motions Gavin to follow her out the door.

Gavin followed her out the hut. Then he tapped her shoulder. “Can I grab a substitute before we go? It is lunch. I’ll have more energy that way.” Griffon nodded and they went to go pick up a substitute. Once Gavin got his food, Griffon led him out into the forest. Gavin took sips of his food as they walked along. “So what wood are we getting? Does it matter?” he asked.

“I was going to carve an artistic piece, so I think I was going to use basswood this time.” 

“So I haven’t actually asked yet, what are you?”

“Boy, you ask a lot of questions. If I make something for you, which I probably will, I’ll use ash wood, maybe hazel wood,” Griffon said more so to herself. “I’m a Nymph,” she finally answered.

“I don’t actually know about those. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them before,” Gavin admitted.

Griffon rolled her eyes. “Sentry would only teach about the creature that can do harm. Nymphs are inherently good. We’re like guardians of the forest.”

“What exactly goes into being a nymph? A guardian of the forest?”

“We can manipulate and communicate with plants mostly. We can also communicate with non-plant creatures living in the forest. Basically communicate with the whole forest,” she explained. Then she walked up to a basswood tree. “Watch.” 

Then she whispered something in a tongue that Gavin didn’t understand. The trunk of the tree morphed to have what looked like a chunk look like it was growing separately. Then her hand glowed a faint green and the chunk completely removed itself from the rest of the tree. Then she placed her hands on the spot where the part separated, and the tree fixed itself.

“Wow! Are you the only guardian of the forest?” Gavin asked in awe.

“The only one in this area.”

“So why don’t you and Geoff have a kid or something? So you don’t have to be forest guardian alone.”

“Well, I really can’t. Nymphs can only reproduce with their own species. Demons are the same way,” Griffon replied as she picked up the chunk of wood.

“Oh,” Gavin replied sadly.

“But I don’t mind doing this alone. It’s not that hard,” Griffon said quickly. “And even though Geoff and I can’t biologically have kids, we found Meg when she was very young. So she’s kinda like our kid.”

“So I’ve heard. So are you just the guardian here then? Like is that you’re full time job?” Gavin asked, feeling better.

“While that is my full time job, I also do the rune carving for Lindsay and the construction crew. I put protection runes on all the building and add them on whenever we’re gonna build new buildings. And sometimes I help Geoff make decisions about how to do things around here. Now come on, let’s go back to Achievia and Geoff’s office,” she explained and motioned for Gavin to follow her again.

“Wait, you influence Geoff make his decisions?” he asked as he walked to her so he could walk beside her. 

“Well he is a sloth demon, so I help him be less like his sin when he needs to be,” she informed him.

“Ok, that makes sense.” Gavin nodded.

“Besides, I can influence him to make decisions that work the way I need them to for me. I guess you could say I make him my bitch that way,” she joked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Guardians of the forest. They have transparent wings and have the ability to control plants. They can communicate with the forest and create with it. Can only reproduce with their own species. Also immortal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm halfway done.


	10. Air Elementals

Gavin was very happy he had gotten to see the more artistic and creative side of all the creatures. Creatures were not all knowledge and survival; it turns out they could be creative. The mixture of art and magic showed Gavin that there was more to life for than just what you needed to live. Creatures really were more similar to humans than he’d ever realized before.

Gavin continued to do his job, but also realized there was more fun to be had with his life. He had finished writing down the notes that Geoff needed him to write down about the outpost rules. 

“Ok, so we need someone besides just Lindsay and Griffon to go out and get the potion supplies,” Geoff thought out loud.

“I thought Griffon said she could handle that stuff on her own?” Gavin said curiously as he still wrote down.

“No, she can handle the whole being the forest guardian thing on her own. Griffon and Lindsay have more people to do stuff for, so more people need to pitch in to do stuff that they need.”

“Do I really add that much to their workload?”

“No, it’s not just you. I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Then there was a knock on the door. Geoff raised his head. “Come in!” he yelled to the door.

A gentleman with glasses and short curly brown hair opened the door. He was followed in by a woman with long blonde hair and a man with shoulder length dark brown hair. “Hello, Geoff,” the first man greeted.

“Shit, Burnie. What are you doing here?” Geoff asked.

“We have that meeting remember?” then Burnie turned towards Gavin. “So you’re the talk of the outposts.” Then he held out his hand. “As Geoff just said, I’m Burnie, the leader of Cock Bite outpost.”

“I’m still meeting big people. It makes me feel like I’m kind of a big deal,” Gavin replied as he grabbed Burnie’s hand to shake

“You’re not that big of a deal,” Geoff said as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh hush.”

“I like him,” Burnie commented with a smile as he pointed at Gavin.

“And I’m Gavin, but you probably already knew that. Also because I’m learning about creatures still, I ask everyone new I meet what they are.”

“I’m a Warlock.” Then, he turned to the woman and other man. “And why don’t you tell Gavin here what you are.”

The woman nodded. “I’m Ashley. I’m Burnie’s fiancée and I do outpost networking with Meg, who I know you know. Also I’m an air elemental.” 

“And I’m Jon. I’m also an air elemental. I’m sort of Cock Bite’s everyman. I also a guy who came up with a game with a series of improv challenges. Hey, Geoff, can I borrow Gavin here?” Jon asked.

“Well, I was gonna have him keep doing his job, but I guess I have a meeting here now. So yeah, take him, I guess. But hurt him and I’ll burn you,” Geoff threatened at the end.

“Hopefully he won’t think it’s too bad. Now come on,” Jon instructed as he motioned for Gavin to follow him out the door.

“Where are we going?” Gavin asked.

“I wanna show you my God awful improv game, but you need two teams of two to pull it off. I was thinking we go get Michael, Lindsay and Meg to go pull this shit show off.”

“If I agree to this, I want you to tell me what it’s like being an air elemental.”

“Deal.” Then, they went off to find Michael.

They found Michael leaving a residence hut. When he was walking out, he was surprised to see Jon. “Woah. Risemonger. What are you going with Gavin?” Michael asked, surprised.

“I’m gonna show Gavin here ‘On The Spot’, and I was gonna ask if you’d join him.”

“That’s a terrible idea.” 

“I agreed to do it if he’d tell me about being an air elemental.”

“Ok, fine. If this is going to help my boi in long run, I’ll do it.” Michael nodded then followed Jon and Gavin for the communication hut.

They all walked in and saw Meg.

“Meg,” Jon spoke up.

Meg looked up. “Oh, hey Jon. And Gavin. And Michael.”

“We’re gonna show Gavin here my game. Since he agreed to do this, I’m gonna tell him about being an air elemental after.”

“If that’s the case I’m in,” Meg agreed.

Finally, they walked to the witch’s hut. Lindsay looked up as soon as the three of them walked in. “Oh, hey Jon. I didn’t know you were here,” she said.

“I’m gonna show Gavin here my improv game,” Jon informed her.

“Then he’s gonna teach me about air elementals.”

“Dibs on Gavin’s team then,” Lindsay told the group.

“Wait, I thought I would be on Gavin’s team. Actually, mixing up the love interests would be pretty funny. So yeah, I’ll take Meg then,” Michael thought out loud and agreed.

“Love interests?” Gavin said confused.

“Alright then.” Jon nodded. Then he cleared his throat. “Welcome to ‘On The Spot’. Can we come up with team names real quick?” 

“Maybe since this is my first time playing this, we should be team On the Spot,” Gavin suggested. Lindsay nodded in agreement.

“And what are we gonna be?” Meg asked. “Team Winners,” Meg and Michael said at the same time.

“Alright, now on to games,” Jon started. And then they did two different improv challenges, then Jon gave a ridiculous redemption challenge to the team that was losing at the time. Finally, they did one last improv challenge. In the end, Team Winners did live up to their name and won. 

“Do I not get to ask you about air elementals now because I lost?” Gavin asked.

“No, but I am gonna torture you a bit with this,” Jon replied. Then he snapped his fingers and the air around Gavin became very cold.

Gavin shivered. “Why is it so cold all of a sudden?” he asked. The Jon waved his arm and a huge gust of wind came and hit Gavin. The gust was so strong that it blew Gavin into a wall.

“Jon what the fuck?! You’re going to mess up the potions I’ve been working on! Take that shit outside.” Lindsay yelled.

“Fine,” Jon said as he rolled his eyes. He snapped his again, then went over to help Gavin up. “Come on.”

Gavin nodded and followed Jon outside. “So what was all that?” he asked.

“Air elementals control the air around and weather. We can control air temperature and create gusts of wind to keep air moving. We can also make it rain, which I know sounds more like a water elemental’s thing, but somehow we can do it. I don’t get it either,” Jon answered.

“Ah. That’s actually pretty neat.”

“And I wasn’t trying to be mean. It’s just that sometimes people need to be involved with demonstrations to actually get what’s going on.”

“I didn’t think it was mean. I actually thought it was really cool to see how everything worked up close. And to be honest, I probably would have asked for a demonstration anyway,” Gavin admitted.

“As long as there are no hard feelings.”

“Guys!” a voice called out. Gavin and Jon turned to see Ashley coming their way. “Have you guys seen Meg?” she asked.

“She’s in there,” Gavin answered.

“And I told him about air elementals,” Jon added.

“That’s pretty cool. Now I’m gonna go-” Ashley started but was interrupted by Meg coming out of the witch’s hut.

“Ashley!” Meg happily cheered.

“Meg! It’s so good to see you!” Ashley announced. Then she and Meg ran together for a hug.

They released each other from the hug. “Come on, let me show you Achievia’s communications hut,” Meg said as she grabbed Ashley’s hand. The two of them held hands as they skipped to the communications hut. Gavin and Jon both shrugged and watched them skip away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Can control weather patterns including precipitation, wind patterns, and temperature of the air around them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I know I'm not gonna be updating next Friday or the following Tuesday cause I'm going home for fall break.


	11. Selkies

It had been a few more days after Burnie, Ashley, and Jon came. Burnie had tried to advise Geoff on how to be more responsible for the citizens of his outpost. Geoff said he’s trying the best he can and now that he had Gavin to do more of the busy work, he can actually run things without getting to distracted. Meg was very busy catching up with Ashley, since the two of them were like best friends. Gavin was somewhat saddened that Meg was too busy for him. And Jon was mostly there for fun and games.

Gavin was back at Geoff’s office. Gavin was feeling fine; he was eating and sleeping like normal, so there was no reason for him to feel bad. Geoff, on the other hand, was not feeling so hot today.

“I’ve delivered the letters for Cock Bite to the mail hut. There were also some that didn’t have addresses, really. They just had names like Funpack, and Pack Grumps. How do those get to where they’re going?” Gavin asked.

Geoff groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Satan, you talk a lot. And magic,” he moaned.

“I thought you’d be used to that by now,” Gavin stated. Then Geoff groaned again. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I don’t know what was in the booze I was drinking last night, but I haven’t anything resembling a hangover in so long. Why the fuck did I have to get one today?”

“Maybe you should rest then,” Gavin suggested.

Geoff rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time for rest. Go ask Jack for a hangover cure potion,” Geoff instructed as he slammed his head down on his desk.

“Copy that, good sir,” Gavin replied as he jokingly saluted Geoff.

“Don’t mock me.” 

Then Gavin walked over to the clinic. He opened the door to see Jack holding a glass of water and happily talking to a woman he didn’t recognize. The woman had short light brown hair and glasses. She was wearing a brownish animal skin that he didn’t recognize and a gold chain with a magical emblem around her neck. She and Jack were laughing and looking lovingly at each other.

Gavin felt bad that he had to interrupt the conversation that was going on between these two individuals. “Excuse me, Jack, Geoff apparently has a hangover and said that you have a potion that could cure hangovers. So, he kinda needs that,” he droned on.

Jack was startled when her heard Gavin speaking and he spilled that water on the woman. “Crap!” he shouted in surprise and when he realized he had spilt water on the woman. He immediately ran off to go grab something. Gavin just stared, confused as to what was going on. Then the woman transformed into a sea mammal that he had never seen before.

“Woah,” Gavin finally said in response to everything that he’d just seen.

“You’re not used to any of this, are you love?” the woman, who was now this sea mammal flopping around, asked.

“I’m starting to get used to some of this. But I have no idea as to what just happened.”

Then Jack came running in levitating a sphere of water large enough to hold the woman. “I should have been more careful with my water. And I still don’t get why you wear your sea lion skin every day, Caiti,” Jack said as he placed the water on top of the woman, allowing her to swim into it. 

“You never know when you’re going to need it,” the woman, Caiti, explained.

“I just came in here to grab a potion for Geoff, but now I’m not even sure what just happened. Or what’s going on,” Gavin said, confused.

“I’ll grab Geoff’s potion for you later. First we need to go grab Michael. The exposure to flames will help dry her out,” Jack told Gavin.

“Just make sure he doesn’t burn me with those this time,” Caiti added.

“Can I come with? I’d actually like to ask Caiti here some questions,” Gavin asked.

“Still on that creature learning thing, I see,” Jack stated. Gavin nodded in response. “As long as you don’t mind, Caiti.”

“I think it’s nice that I finally get to meet the new guy. Though I wish it was under better circumstances. But you he can absolutely ask me what he needs,” Caiti responded. Then the group exited the hut to go find Michael. 

“So are you a shape shifter then?” Gavin asked first.

Caiti laughed. “Heavens no. The only shape shifter we had left a while ago.”

“Then what are you?”

“I’m a selkie.”

“What’s that?”

“We are creatures that take the skins of sea lions whenever we enter the water. We aren’t as sensitive as mermaids. We will only turn into sea lions if we’re wearing the skin and touch water. They lose their legs if they touch water. Period,” she explained.

“I didn’t know mermaids were real. I wonder if I’ll ever meet one of those.” 

“I don’t know. There were once a light haired and a dark haired that lived in Cock Bite, but they left a little bit ago.”

“So selkies are able to talk like normal? They just look like sea lions but besides that are normal?” 

“No dear. The only reason I’m able to talk to you right now is because of this rune pennant on this chain. I remember that Jon brought this back from Bismuth and gave it to me and Griffon made the rune.”

“Wait, Jon was actually allowed into another human kingdom? As long as it wasn’t Sentry? Also, I don’t know why I was wondering this, but how come you speak with a different accent than everyone else here?” Gavin wondered.

“I learned from Jon that apparently Sentry is the only kingdom that really hates us creatures. Others aren’t that fond, but if creatures aren’t starting anything, they don’t care so much. And my accent is because I was from a land across the oceans. Then I traveled far and swam into rivers to end up near here. Then Jack found me,” Caiti said with a smile. 

“I’m glad I found you,” Jack replied with a smile. Then he spotted Michael. “And I think I found Michael. MICHAEL!” he called out at the end.

Michael turned and walked over to the group. “Sup guys. Why do you have Caiti in a water bubble?” he asked.

“Shit happened and I was hoping you could dry her out.”

“Hi, Michael,” Gavin waved.

“And I’m gonna hate this flopping around part,” Caiti added her complaint 

“Hi Gavy. We can hang out later tonight. But I gotta do this first,” Michael replied to Gavin.

Michael nodded for Jack to set Caiti down. He did and Caiti rolled around a little bit on the ground. Then Michael ignited to flames in his hand and placed his arms near her to help her dry out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Creature that takes the skin of a sea lion and transforms into one in the water. Tend to live near bodies of water or have recently taken to partnering with water elements. They will turn into a sea lion if wearing sea lion skin if they touch water._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yes Funhaus and Game Grumps do exist in this universe. I don't know if I'm ever gonna write for them in it. And the two mermaids were Kara and Arryn, and I know I'm not gonna write for them in this universe. Also I'm not updating again until next Friday cause I'm going home.


	12. Earth Elementals

Gavin could barely believe he had been in this new life for over a month now. And boy had it been an eventful month and a half. First, he learned about what creatures the people who were healing him were. Then, he learned what creature his new boss was. As time went on he learned about the other creatures he lived with or his home had relations with by chance. He was thankful for the new information he was learning and the new relationships he was forming. 

The next full moon had finally come. The pack had decided to meet in Achievia again, but this time there was a new member with the wolves from Cock Bite. When Gavin and Meg joined the pack during their transformations, the new man was nowhere to be seen. The next morning, Adam and the new man stayed longer than the rest of the pack members from Cock Bite.

Gavin walked to the guest hut where Adam and the other guy were staying bring food. He knocked on the door.

“Joel. Can you get that?” Gavin heard Adam yell from the inside.

“Why can’t you get it? Are you being lazy?” the other man asked loudly.

“It’s called recovering from last night, man. I have an excuse,” Adam argued.

“Meh.” Then, the new man opened the door.

Gavin raised the basket of food. “I brought food out for you guys.” 

“Thanks.” Then the man shut the door.

“Don’t be fucking rude to the new guy!” Adam yelled.

Gavin continued lean into the door to listen through the door. “How do you even know he’s the new guy?” the other guy asked.

“I can smell him.”

“You’re broken, but your nose isn’t.”

“Open the door and check if he’s still there. If he is let him in and apologize,” Adam demanded.

The other guy opened the door. Gavin lost his balance and fell face first onto the floor. The other guy looked Gavin up and down on the floor. “I’m sorry you fell on your face. You clearly don’t know how to balance on things.” 

“I don’t know what I was expecting,” Gavin said into the ground.

Adam sat up from the cot he was laying on. “Gavin, right? Are you alright?” he asked.

Gavin rolled off of his face and sat up. “Yeah, I’m good.” Then he looked up at the new guy. “And who are you?” he asked.

The guy pulled Gavin up onto his feet. “I’m Joel,” he answered.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Then Gavin offered his hand out for Joel to shake.

Joel just took a double take at his hand. The he looked Gavin straight in the eye. “You’re awfully friendly, aren’t you?” 

“What did I just tell you about being fucking rude?!” Adam exclaimed.

Joel rolled his eyes and shook Gavin’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, new guy. Your existence is a fucking miracle from what I hear.”

“It’s Gavin. And I don’t feel all that new anymore.”

“Well you’re new to me.”

“Fair enough.” Then Gavin thought to himself for a minute, then focused back on Joel. “I didn’t see you with the other wolves last night. So, where were you?” he asked.

“I wasn’t with the wolves because I’m not a wolf.”

Gavin gave off a look of surprise, as he didn’t know what he was expecting. When he got himself together, he asked, “So what are you then? And what do you do for Cock Bite, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“God you ask a lot of questions.”

“It comes with meeting new people.”

Joel sighed, then looked back up at Gavin. “I’m an Earth Elemental. And I’m one of the architects for Cock Bite. And I’m here with Adam because I have business to do with someone who’s moving from here to our outpost. Which I could do when-” then Joel yelled, “SOMEONE GETS THEIR ASS UP”

“I don’t have a lot of energy right now, Joel,” Adam replied, annoyed.

“Wait, I forgot.” Gavin then brought the basket of food over to Adam’s cot. “I brought this over. I didn’t know if you were sick after last night or something, so I grabbed you food from the clinic that that would give you energy and help you feel better. There should also be enough in there for Joel. I didn’t know if he got sick or something and that’s why I didn’t see him. Or at least that’s what I thought at first.”

“Not everything is about all the health here,” Joel said.

“Would you like to join us?” Adam asked.

“I had fill from hunting last night. I might get more substitute later if I feel like I need it. But I’d still like Joel to tell me what being an earth elemental.” 

“I can show you after lunch,” Joel replied.

Then Joel and Adam ate their food, and Gavin sat with them. He was very excited that he was going to learn something new. Joel looked at him funny, not being used to people with the same type of curiosity that Gavin had. After 20 minutes, they finished their food.

“Do you have enough energy now?” Joel asked Adam.

Adam hopped off of the bed. “Damn that health food really lives up to its name. I’m feeling pretty good. Now let’s go talk to Kdin,” he said as he walked to the door. 

“I haven’t met Kdin yet. I don’t actually know who she is,” Gavin commented as he followed Adam out the door. Joel followed quickly behind the two of them.

Once they were outside, Joel tapped Gavin on the shoulder. “Wait kid, you said you wanted to know about earth elementals, right?”

“It’s Gavin,” Gavin replied with a huff.

“Whatever, do you want to know about them or not?”

“Yes please.” Gavin nodded.

Then Joel raised his arms up and he brought up walls to surround the three of them. 

“Wow!” Gavin said in awe.

“Joel, put those back down. We’re not here to cause damage to Achievia,” Adam instructed.

Joel rolled his eyes. “Earth elementals basically have complete control of all solid elements that come from this planet. I haven’t come into contact with any elements from another planet yet, but I’ll let you know what I can do with those elements as soon as I do,” he told Gavin. Then he made the walls go back into the ground and continued to walk to wherever they were walking to.

“So do you have a favorite solid element to control?” Gavin asked next.

“Oh, god,” Adam said as he rolled his eyes.

“Gold. Because it’s very valuable and it also happens to be malleable which make it very easy to control. I say everyone should invest in something as valuable and as easy to work with as this,” Joel went on. 

Then the group stopped in front of the construction worker’s hut and knocked on the door. “Kdin! We want to talk to you about what you’re going to be doing when you move to Cock Bite!” Joel called out.

A person opened the door. She had black horns, dark purple wings and a dark purple scaly tail. “Joel, Adam, and Meg’s boy toy,” the woman greeted them.

“Woah...” Gavin said, awestruck.

“We wanted to talk to you about your construction work,” Joel said.

The woman rolled her eyes. “I already told everyone. I’m not going to Cock Bite for construction and architecture. I’m going over there so I can help Ashley with cross outpost communication,” she replied.

“YO IS THAT KDIN IN THERE?” someone yelled from outside the hut. Everyone turned around to find Michael standing not too far from them. “I STILL WANT THAT FIRE OFF BEFORE YOU GO!” Michael yelled again. Kdin only nodded in response to all that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Can manipulate rock forms and shape them to their will. Tend to build structures by making the ground come up and build to their will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made Joel OOC. He's really not that bad from what I saw IRL. He was super nice to me at least, but that was probably also because of very well known personal RT circumstances.


	13. Dragons

Gavin had no idea what was going on now. He had just learned about Earth Elementals. And now he was with the Earth Elemental and his werewolf friend, trying to talk to this other strange looking girl who he didn’t recognize. He knew this new girl was from Achievia, but she wasn’t someone who Gavin had met yet. And now Michael was challenging this new girl to a “Fire Off,” whatever that meant.

Everyone continued to look at Michael. “Come on! If these guys are here to take you to Cock Bite now, I just want to see who can do fire better,” Michael pleaded.

Gavin wondered what exactly was this new girl if she and Michael were going to compare fire. 

“Guys. I don’t think this is a safe space to play with fire,” Adam informed the group.

“I agree. I need much more space if I’m going to be playing with fire again. There’s clearly not enough here,” the new girl added.

Michael nodded. “Plus, you already know that I don’t want to burn Achievement Shitty to the ground. Not again.”

Joel coughed loudly to get the attention of Michael and the new girl. “We could always go play with fire by the river just outside the outpost limits. Plenty of water to put out any of the fires before they get too bad.”

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Michael agreed.

“Alright, so Joel and Adam are coming along. I don’t actually know what this other guy is doing here. I’ve never met him Is he a nomadic guy?” the new girl asked.

Gavin shook his head. “I’m used to most people knowing who I am by now.”

“Are you really that famous or something?”

“You know that human body that Meg brought here like a month, almost two months ago?”

“Oh yeah. That cute little human she was going to feed off of or something.”

Then Gavin pointed at himself. “I’m that cute little guy. Though I’m not human anymore. She turned me into a vampire too.”

“Oh, shit. I didn’t even realize.”

“You two can get to know each other while we’re walking to where we’re going to have that fire off,” Michael interrupted. Then he started walking towards the forest. When he realized, nobody was following him yet, he motioned his hand to gesture for everyone to follow him. 

Gavin walked beside the new girl. “So, I think Joel and Adam told me what your name as, but could you remind me again?” Gavin asked.

“Well, my name is Kdin. Sorry for being so confused about who you were. I’m pretty work focused, and don’t pay the most attention outside of that,” Kdin replied.

Gavin nodded. “No, I get that. I used to be similar.” Then he gave Kdin a look over again. “So I keep lookin’ at ya, and still can’t really figure out what you are. Are you a lizard person or something? Are lizard people a thing?” 

Kdin laughed. “No, lizard people aren’t a thing. Though I can understand, you wondering that cause they don’t teach much about non humans in the kingdoms. I’m actually a dragon.”

Gavin’s mouth dropped open. “Like in the fairy tales?”

“Yes and no.”

“So what are the differences?”

“Well…” Kdin started. “You got the whole, giant lizards thing right, but not all dragons breath fire. There are some dragons, sometimes depending on their breed or where they live, can have freezing breath.”

“Ooh! But... you don’t, right?”

“I don’t think Michael and I would be having a fire off if my breath froze things.”

“Fair enough.”

“And one thing that humans definitely don’t know is that dragons can make themselves look human.”

“Ooh!” 

“I could make myself go full human, but that would be a lot of energy. So I just go into this dragon hybrid state. It still takes up a bunch of energy, but I still sleep just outside the limits of Achievia in my natural state.”

“Will I ever get to see your full dragon state?” 

Then the group made it to the banks of the river. Kdin nodded to answer Gavin. Then went behind a tree to remove her clothes. He stepped a little bit out from behind the tree and began to morph. After about a minute or so, Kdin was a larger than the trees purple reptilian beast with wings. “Sorry if you saw anything.”

“I saw you transform into a dragon! That’s all I needed to see!” Gavin said excitedly.

“So are we having any rules to this, ‘Fire Off’?” Joel asked.

“I was just thinking it could be whoever has the most impressive flame,” Michael commented.

“But are we comparing them at the same time, or are we taking turns?” Kdin asked Joel and Adam.

“I was thinking maybe taking turns would be the best option. You know, so there would be less chance of setting the whole forest on fire,” Adam answered.

“Then Griffon would be out of a job,” Joel commented.

“Oh, hush.”

“So when do we start?” Michael asked.

“We can start right now,” Adam said.

“Awesome.” Michael nodded. Then he rose his arms up to the sky and shot a thick wave of fire from his arms. After about a minute, he stopped. “I figured shooting the fire up would do less damage too.”

“You’re probably going to fry some birds that way,” Joel commented to himself.

“I’ll go next,” Kdin replied. She tilted her head up towards the sky and breathed out a very thick plume of fire. After another moment, she stopped.

“So how are declaring a winner here?” Adam asked.

Then a charred bird fell out of the sky. “I CALLED THAT SHIT!!! KDIN WINS CAUSE SHE FRIED THE BIRD!” Joel yelled.

Then Gavin walked over to Michael and patted his shoulder. “It’s ok boi. I still think that fire way you shot out was amazing.”

“I didn’t even get to do my final act. The one thing I don’t do anymore, really,” Michael replied sadly.

“Ooh, I haven’t seen you do that yet. I’d like to see you do that.”

“I can use my tail to splash out any forest flames before they get to bad,” Kdin added.

Michael looked up at Gavin, then Kdin, and smiled. Then he turned into fire. Gavin’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Alright, turn it off,” Adam instructed Michael.

Michael went back to normal and his clothes were still intact. “How are your clothes not all burned up?” Gavin asked.

“I had Lindsay put a fire proofing spell on all of my clothes,” he answered.

“Alright kiddos. I think it’s getting late and we should get back to Achievia,” Adam told the group.

“Wait? How long was I gone? Geoff’s gonna yell at me,” Gavin said sadly.

“It’s the end of the day, so he can yell at you tomorrow if he really wants to,” Michael told him.

“And I am tired. But I think I know what I want to do tonight.”

“And what’s that?”

“I want to talk to Meg.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Exactly what you’d expect. Can transform into human for a duration of time. Length of time depends on age. Fire breathing proficiency also depends on age. Though some breed’s breath can also freeze._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I going with this? 
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: went back and fixed Kdin's pronouns**


	14. Vampires

It had been a long day for Gavin. He was back to learning about creatures again. Today, he was able to learn about Earth Elementals, since there weren’t any of them in Achievia before Joel’s visit today. And he was able to learn about Dragons. He knew Kdin lived in Achievia, but hadn’t gotten to talk to her yet. He was glad he got to talk to her before she left. Now he was going to talk to Meg about the one creature he hadn’t had a real learning session about yet.

He got back to Meg and his hut after all had been said and done. He knew there were a few vials of substitute waiting for them to drink, so he got them both out and poured them into two glasses, one for each of them. He got his journal out as well and set it ready on the table.

Something else had been on his mind for a while. As time went on since he had first started to feel this new feeling, he finally started to figure out what the feeling was. He thought it was better not to dance around that feeling, and he should finally act on it before he regretted it. If acting on the feeling turned out bad, he’d deal with the consequences if they arose.

After Gavin lit some nice candles to finish setting everything up, the front door opened. It was quiet for a moment, then Meg rounded the corner to where the two of them could see each other.

“Gavin, what is all this?” Meg asked curiously.

Well, um…” Gavin started, then coughed. “I realize I’ve been taking notes on all of the different creatures I’ve learned about. Heck, I got to learn about Earth Elementals and Dragons today.”

“Oh yeah. Joel is here to visit, something about construction I think. And I happy that you finally got to meet Kdin. I don’t think she’s moving to help Ashley out for a few more weeks. Something weird with her addiction to building or something. I honestly don’t know what’s up with her. If she wanted to help with communication, she totally could stay here and help me out,” Meg droned on.

“Honestly. I don’t really know what her deal is. She seemed fine, Joel and Adam annoyed her a bit from what it seemed. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about with you.” 

“Oh.” Then Meg looked around at what Gavin had set up. “Does the setup have something to do with what you wanted to talk about?”

Then Gavin actually took notice of how nice everything he set up looked. “Yes! No. Wait, what am I even doing?” Gavin stuttered out. “I just wanted this to be nice. I have things to ask you. Would you like to sit down with me?” he finally asked.

Meg nodded and sat down. Then Gavin grabbed his journal. “Well,” he started. “While I’ve been here, I’ve learned all about the different types of creatures I’ve interacted with. And I’m a vampire now. But I’ve never really taken any notes on what a vampire is. So, I know what I am, but I don’t really know what I am,” He finished explaining.

“Oh.” Meg looked a little saddened.

“And I know you’ve been telling me bits and pieces as time has gone on, but I’d really like to talk about it in depth,” he concluded.

Meg nodded. “Maybe we should go over what you do know first.”

“Ok,” Gavin agreed. Then he grabbed his journal off of the table and opened it up. “Well, first and foremost, vampires drink blood. They were known for drinking human blood. But when humans cut creatures out, they started resorting to drinking animal blood and this substitute potion.” Then he picked up and took a sip of his substitute potion. “It makes me wonder what human blood actually tastes like.”

“Human blood tastes like the best thing you’ve ever tasted. Or at least that’s what I thought,” Meg added.

“What? You’ve tasted human blood? Poor guy, unless he was a knob head.” Gavin rolled his eyes at that last part.

“I don’t think you’re a knob head,” Meg responded. Gavin’s eyes widened. “I tasted your blood when I turned you. And your blood was divine, but I couldn’t drink it all if I wanted you to still be around,” she explained. “Now what else do you know?”

“Freshly turned vampires can’t go in the sun. they burn that way. But they can go in the sun after they’ve been vampires for about a week.”

“They still need time for their skin to harden to make them more durable.”

“And skin durability goes down and makes their muscles stronger too. I had to lift heavier things for work and get to places quickly for work, with no problem.”

“Feasting on blood, not substitute just blood, helps keep that body strength up.”

“And vampires don’t need to breathe. They don’t have heartbeats either. They’re not alive, they just sort of exist. It makes sense why you were telling me I didn’t need to be gasping so much when I was first learning that I was a vampire.”

“Do you still gasp, at all?” she asked next.

“Sometimes I still do, but it’s more of an involuntary reflex now. And I can’t really remember anything else about them at the moment. Could you tell me the basics about lifespan and weaknesses and a little more about biology and stuff? I feel like I should know that stuff,” Gavin asked next.

“Right. The basics that we haven’t covered. Well, vampires are basically immortal. You can either be born one or changed into one. You were changed into one obviously. I was born but whoever my mother was left me. Geoff and Griffon found me alone as a baby and that’s how I got here. Oh, and we’re not weak against the sun like you already said. But contact with garlic does not bode well for us. Also, not sunlight, but fire and being burnt hurts. So, remember to be careful around Michael.”

“Uh huh.” Gavin nodded as he wrote down everything they had just gone over down. 

“And our eyes change color depending on our mood.”

Gavin stopped writing for a second and looked up at Meg. “Right! I remember you telling me that you were going to explain to me what the different colors mean. So, what are they?”

“Well…” Meg started. “Green is the default color, like you’re not feeling any emotions strong enough to make it change. Deep brown means you’re afraid, which is how I knew you were scared a little bit before your first full moon with us. Gold is the color of joy, which I could also tell you were feeling before you met Miles and Kerry. Blue is when you are sad, like when you are reminded of sad things from your past. And red means anger like any leftover feelings you have towards Sentry,” she explained.

“And what emotion are my eyes telling you I feel right now?”

“One we haven’t gone over yet.”

“So what is it?”

“We didn’t mention that vampires can see their reflection yet. I have a mirror in my pocket. Why don’t you see your eyes for yourself?” Meg stated as she pulled the mirror.

She showed the mirror to Gavin. He looked at his eyes and saw that they were purple. “Purple? What emotion does that mean, exactly?”

Meg pulled her mirror back. “Love. Now that love can be either platonic and family oriented…” she paused. “Or romantic.”

Gavin knew that he’d be blushing right now if he could. “That’s something else I wanted to talk to you about, actually.” Then he rubbed the back of his neck. “This past month and a half had been amazing. I got to make new friends that I never would have gotten to meet inside Sentry. I got to learn about the creatures I had so desperately wanted to learn about for years.” 

Then he grabbed Meg’s hands. “And I got to meet you. You saved me from being permanently dead. And I know I may not technically be alive anymore. But I feel as though I haven’t lived really like the way I’m living now in years. I’m starting to feel something new.” He pulled Meg closer. “And I don’t know if what I’m feeling is Stockholm Syndrome, but I think I’m really feel love, actually.”

He leaned in closer to Meg, closed his eyes, and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened at first, but then she got more into it and started kissing back hard to match his kissing. After a few moments of kissing, they both leaned back. Gavin took in a deep breath, and let it out.

“Sorry, I know I don’t need to do breathe heavily like I just did. But it’s just like wow, I needed that,” Gavin said with a smile.

“I like you too. Just in case you were wondering. I like you a lot.”

Then Gavin looked at Meg again. “So what does this mean, now?”

“It can be whatever you want it to be, cause I’d like it to be a thing, for us to be a thing,” Meg answered with a smile. Gavin nodded and smiled back to answer that he agreed. Then Meg laughed and rolled her eyes. “Great. Now Ryan’s going to think he was right about me turning you for you to be my fuck buddy,” she said with a smirk. Gavin laughed in response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gavin’s Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Can drink Human blood, animal blood, or a substitute potion. Can see reflection. Eyes change color to reflect mood. Red= anger. Gold= joy. Blue=sadness. Deep brown= fear. Purple= love. Green= default. Possess enhanced abilities (strength, speed, agility, senses, etc.). Cannot go out in sunlight as newborn. Can be born a vampire or turned (no physical difference between the two). Weak against fire and garlic._


	15. Humans Part 1

Gavin and Meg chose not to make a big deal out of them getting together. They didn’t share that news with everyone, just a few people who they thought should know. Gavin told Michael and Lindsay. Michael said that he called this a while ago, and Gavin finally got and agreed with Michael referring to he and Meg as love interest’s in the past. Lindsay was just happy for the two of them. More couples meant more love in Achievia. And Meg messaged Ashley over in Cock Bite. The two of them were big on communication, so it made sense for them to communicate big news like this. 

The two of them decided to wait till a special day to announce that they were a couple to two other people. They felt that it would be important to tell Geoff and Ryan. Geoff was important to tell because he was basically like Meg’s dad. Gavin wanted to tell Ryan too because he was like his last connection to his family from Sentry. They waited till it was the two-month anniversary of Gavin being in Achievia to tell them.

Gavin walked back into Geoff’s office with Meg. “I thought you were going to do some more mail work. It’s not even lunchtime yet. What’s up?” Geoff asked from his desk.

“There’s actually something we wanted to talk to you about.” Gavin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“But we’re waiting for someone else to arrive.” Meg added.

“Oh damn, please don’t tell me there’s an issue.” Geoff sighed.

“Quite the opposite actually.” Gavin answered happily.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Ryan opened the door, coming in. “Sorry I didn’t ask if I could come in.”

“It’s not a problem as long as you’re not causing trouble, and it doesn’t seem like you are.”

Then Ryan walked over to Geoff’s desk and handed him a stack of potion reports. “I brought these for you. Gavin asked me to. I don’t know why he can’t do it himself this time.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah these two are the only ones causing trouble this time.” Geoff motioned his thumb as Gavin and Meg.

“Alright, so I’ll be going now.”

“WAIT!” both Gavin and Meg yelled.

“We wanted to announce something important to the two of you.” Meg started.

“And I’ve been here for two months now, and I figured this would be a good day to announce this.” Gavin added.

“Well what the fuck could be so goddamn important to tell us?” Geoff asked with a huff.

Gavin and Meg looked at each other. Meg gave Gavin a reassuring look telling him that this would be ok. Gavin took a deep breath. “We’re dating.” They both admitted.

Geoff let out a sigh of relief. “Shit, that’s all? That’s not a big deal.” 

Ryan started laughing. “RYAN!” Meg yelled angrily.

“I’m sorry. You said you didn’t turn him to be your fuck buddy, but to be a something. But in the end, that something turned out to be your fuck buddy.” Ryan laughed.

“I actually was the one who fell for her. Nothing was forced. I just like her and am thankful for what she’s done for me.” Gavin explained.

“And you already know why we told you, Geoff.” Meg stated.

“Yeah. And normally this would be the part where I’d threaten you with death if you hurt her, but I can’t kill you cause you’re already technically dead.” Geoff joked.

“But that doesn’t explain why you told me.” Ryan added.

“Well, you remind me of my old home, and now how I can still keep a part of my old home in my new home. So, that’s why.” Gavin said.

“Can I hug you again?” Ryan said as he walked over to Gavin.

Gavin nodded. “Duh.” Then the two of them had a big hug.

Then Geoff clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, now we should probably get back to work.” Everyone nodded and Meg and Ryan opened the door to exit. “Ok, so those potion reports got in, but now I’m thinking that we need to do a regular supply check.”

“Makes sense.” Gavin nodded.

Then Meg slammed the door back open. “GUYS!” she yelped. Geoff quickly stood up and he and Gavin ran out the door. 

When they opened it, they saw Ryan picking up a bruised and unconscious Kerry. “Shit! Take him to Jack and Caleb.” Geoff ordered.

Ryan nodded. “That’s what I was planning on.” Then he headed off to the clinic.

Geoff rubbed his face. “How the fuck did he even get here?” he asked, annoyed.

“What could this possibly mean is going on?” Gavin asked.

“Ryan and I were walking out. Then there was a poof, and he was here all black and blue!” Meg exclaimed.

Then all of a sudden, there was another poof. Then Miles was standing there. He was covered in bruises too. “Did you take Kerebear to the clinic?” Miles asked in a panic.

“Yeah. And what are you doing here?” Geoff asked.

“What happened?” Gavin asked next.

“Long story.” Miles replied curtly.

“And are you alright?” Meg finally asked.

“I…” Miles started. Then Meg noticed that he was bleeding from a wound on the side of his stomach.

“Well, that answers my question.” She said, referring to the blood. Then she grabbed him by the side. “Gavin, grab his other side. We’re taking him to the clinic too.” Gavin nodded and did as he was instructed. They carried him to the clinic with Geoff following behind them. 

When they got to the clinic, they saw both Jack and Caleb working on Kerry. Jack looked up when Meg, Gavin, and Geoff opened the door. “Oh no. Caleb focus on Kerry. I’m gonna take a look at Miles.” Jack instructed. Caleb nodded and continued to work on him.

Jack ran over and helped Meg and Gavin place Miles on a bed. “How did you even get here?” Gavin asked.

“Teleportation spell.” Miles answered.

“Alright let’s take a look here.” Jack said. Then he lifted up Miles’s shirt and saw the bleeding wound. He took a closer look at the wound. “Well, this is going to need stitches. I’ll go grab the supplies for that and be right back.” Jack quickly told the group before running off.

“Ok. So now can you tell us what happened?” Meg asked.

Miles swallowed. “Attacked.”

“Cock Bite was attacked? Was it some nomadic group? Why would a nomadic group even want to attack?” Geoff asked.

“No. not a nomadic group.”

“Then who?”

“Humans.”

Gavin gulped when hearing that. Jack ran back over to Miles with his needle. “Ok, I’m gonna stich you up.” Jack warned. Then he began. Miles gritted his teeth, but handled it the best he could. Jack finished patching Miles up then he went back over to Kerry.

“What do you mean humans?” Gavin asked.

“So a group of armed soldiers from Sentry came to our outpost and just started attacking up. One knocked Kerry out and I got hit with something, but I teleported us out to get medical help. I don’t know if everyone else is ok.” Miles explained.

“I thought humans were scared of creatures. Do you know why they just would just start attacking creatures now?” Meg asked next. 

“Their leader said something about us killing a human that was important to them.”

“Great. And I thought we weren’t gonna have more drama with humans.” Geoff rolled his eyes.

Gavin stared at the floor. He wondered if he was the human Sentry soldiers thought the creatures had killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be over next week.


	16. Humans Part 2

Over the next few days, people from Cock Bite made it over to Achievia. Barbara made it over with and earth elemental and shape shifter that Gavin hadn’t met yet. He found out that that the shape shifter’s name was Chris and that the earth elemental was Aaron, and that Aaron was Barbara’s boyfriend. After that came Jon and a new demon, whose name was Gus and apparently, he had a lot of history with Geoff. Then Burnie and Ashley made it over. 

Burnie had checked on Miles and Kerry in the clinic to make sure that they were doing ok. Jack and Caleb worked overtime to make sure nobody else from Cock Bite was hurt too badly. Barbara had said she just missed being hit with a silver bullet, but besides that, nobody was too hurt.

Gavin and Meg stayed close to each other. He was happy to tell Barbara now that he and Meg were a couple, and that it was also nice to meet Barbara’s boyfriend who was Aaron. After talking with him, he realized he was a good guy, but they totally ran in different friendship circles.

“So, it’s awesome to see you again, even though it’s under shitty circumstances.” Barbara started.

“It’s nice to see you, too.” Gavin admitted. 

“I guess this was a way to tell everyone that we’re dating. Making some light out of an awful situation.” Meg added. 

“Yeah, this isn’t the way I thought I would met you.” Aaron admitted next.

“But I did get to meet you.” Gavin replied. Then he looked over at Geoff who was talking with Griffon and Gus.

“I see you looking at Gus.” Barbara said with a wink.

Gavin looked up. “I’m really just curious what type of demon he is.”

“Then why don’t you go talk to him?”

“You’re right, that’s probably a good idea.”

“I know how to talk with Gus. I’ll take you over. Hope you don’t mind me borrowing him, Meg.” she asked.

“If you’re gonna take him over to Gus, then I’m gonna go talk to Chris.” Aaron added, motioning over to Chris. 

Meg nodded in approval, then Barbara grabbed Gavin and took him over to Gus, Geoff, and Griffon. “Gus, this is Gavin,” Barbara introduced. Gavin just waved. Gus held out his finger telling them to wait, then he kissed Geoff.

“What the?!” Gavin yelped in surprise.

“It’s called having a history, dumbass.” Geoff said with a smirk as he rolled eyes.

“And how are you ok with this?” he asked Griffon next.

“They’re allowed to have a history.” Griffon replied with a smirk next.

“And I know I’m in a different league of amazing than Griffon, but it’s not a competition.” Gus explained smirking.

“Uh…” Gavin replied.

Then Barbara nudged Gavin’s side. “Gav, didn’t you have something to ask Gus?”

“Right.” He coughed. “I know Geoff’s a sloth demon, but what type of demon are you?” he asked.

“I’m a pride demon.” Gus told him.

“That’s pretty cool. Maybe one day, I’ll meet a demon of each type of the seven deadly sins.”

“That’s not necessarily something you want.”

“It’s all a learning thing. Maybe I’ll try and study demons more in like a specific creature study. I don’t know.” 

Gus rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, I forgot you were new.” Then Joel and Adam ran into Achievia. “What took you so long?” 

Joel took a deep breath. “THEY’RE COMING!” he shouted. 

“YOU LED THEM HERE?!” Gus yelled angrily.

“They said they were coming to attack all outposts like this as revenge. I don’t even know who they think we killed.”

Burnie noticed Adam and Joel and started walking over towards them. “Guys-”

“We have to find shelter and hide. They’re coming!” Joel shouted.

Burnie nodded. “EVERYONE TAKE SHELTER!” 

Barbara pulled Gavin into a hiding place where they both could still see everything. Meg had run and joined Ryan and they also stayed more out than in a hiding place to observe. Joel, Geoff and Burnie had stayed out. Geoff had transformed into his human skin.

“Why’d you transform into your human look? They’re still gonna know you’re something,” Joel asked.

“If I slip out of human form and into demon form, it will give off sloth energy and they won’t want to do anything for a little bit. It will bide us some time.” Geoff explained.

“Alright, now focus on protecting everyone.” Burnie instructed.

After a few moments, a group of human soldiers marched into Achievia. “Alright men, we need to kill them this time.” the leader instructed the group. 

In a moment of quick thinking, Burnie teleported the leader away.

“Why didn’t you teleport all of them away?” Joel asked, confused. 

Burnie rolled his eyes quickly. “The teleportation spell only works one person at a time. And I thought it would be better for us if they didn’t have a leader.”

“We can still kill you even if we don’t have our leader with us!” one of the soldiers shouted. Then Geoff nodded and walked forward. “Oh, so now one of you is just going to walk to us so we can kill him, whatever he is.”

Geoff smirked. “You’re not gonna feel like killing me for very much longer.”

“We’ll feel like it until you’re dead!” another soldier from the back shouted.

“Nope.” Then Geoff released his wave of smoke and transformed back into his natural demon form. A bunch of the soldiers didn’t feel like standing and laid down after that. One soldier resisted laying down and loaded a bullet into his gun and shot Geoff. Geoff yelped and grabbed where the bullet grazed him. “Mother fucker! Was that a silver bullet? SILVER BULLETS ONLY WORK AS A WEAKNESS FOR WEREWOLVES, DUMBASSES!” then he slumped over.

“Do you think I should ruin things more for them?” Joel asked.

“Yeah.” 

Then, Joel kneeled down on the ground and put his arms on the ground. He made the ground shake for all of the soldiers, knocking the rest of them over. 

Then the leader appeared from over in Meg’s direction. “It’s going to take more than teleporting me just outside of your dump to get rid of me!” the leader yelled. Burnie shrugged, disappointed in himself slightly

Gavin’s eyes got really wide when he finally clearly saw who the leader was.

“What’s wrong?” Barbara asked quietly.

“That’s my best friend from Sentry.” Gavin responded.

Then the leader looked down at Meg and Ryan. “Oh my, Prince Daniel!” Ryan yelped in shock.

“So you know who I am. And I know you’re all garbage. It’s such a shame Gavin wanted to study you so much.” Dan started. Meg froze in shock. “And I am going to kill every single last one of you for killing him.” Then he grabbed Meg and pulled her up. “Starting with you.” he finished.

Gavin quickly got up and ran towards Dan. “STOP!” he shouted as he ran.

“Gavin!” Barbara yelled to try and stop him.

Gavin finally reached Dan and Meg. “Don’t. Hurt. Her.” he instructed Dan with a huff.

“Great! Now you’re using illusion magic to rub in the fact that he’s gone!” Dan yelled angrily. He raised his sword so that he could stab Meg. She shut her eyes in fear of what she thought was about to happen.

Gavin acted quickly and ran over to Dan and ripped the sword out of his hands. “I told you not to kill her, B, so I’m not going to let you do that.”

Dan’s eyes widened. “How is your illusion magic doing this?”

Gavin grabbed Dan’s hand that was holding Meg and made him release it. Meg dropped to the ground and she looked up to see Gavin saving her. Then Gavin grabbed Dan and Gave him a huge hug, holding him still. “I’m not illusion magic B, I’m real.” 

“Gavin?” Dan asked with tears forming in his eyes.

“Yeah Dan, it’s me.”


	17. A Revelation

Dan stood in a shock. Was this thing holding him really Gavin? He didn’t know how it could be, but his brain was starting to tell him that it really was. Then he gave into the hug and hugged him back. He still had no idea how Gavin was here. He could have sworn Gavin was dead, or at least that’s what his father had told him.

Gavin eventually released Dan from his hold. One of the soldiers came up to Gavin from behind and grabbed him. “Release him!” Dan ordered. The soldier didn’t release him yet, thinking that Dan was still going to do something to attack Gavin. “Stop this attack at once!” he then ordered. All of the soldiers stopped causing further chaos in Achievia and the soldier finally did release Gavin.

“Thanks, B,” Gavin thanked.

“I can barely believe you’re real.”

“I remember that we always talked about running weird experiments in the castle courtyard so I could film them in slow motion, when I had off. We had to be careful with some of the ideas cause the other guards watching you would have a fit,” Gavin explained to try and prove that he was really himself.

“Oh my god, you really are Gavin,” Dan sighed in relief.

“Really, really.”

“How are you still alive?”

Gavin sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“Well I’m here now, so you better explain it to me.”

Gavin nodded. Then he paused. “Did anyone take Geoff to the clinic?” he called out.

“I got it!” Burnie yelled back. Then he picked up Geoff and threw him over his shoulder. Geoff loudly complained but Gavin couldn’t understand what he was saying from was he was standing. Gavin watched as Burnie and Joel dragged Geoff off to the clinic.

“God, Jack and Caleb have got to be working overtime,” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“So are you going to explain how you’re still alive?” Dan asked.

“About that...” he started. “Can we sit on the ground? You’re not going to be able to handle the whole thing standing,” he asked. Dan nodded. Then the two of them sat right down on the ground. “Remember when your dad was taking me out of the kingdom?”

“Yeah, and after that I thought I might never see you again. Only to have that fear confirmed.”

“That fear was right to be confirmed. When I thought, your dad was finally gonna want to stop living in ignorant fear, it turns out he wanted to permanently prevent me from teaching that there was nothing to fear,” Gavin replied solemnly. Meg and Ryan looked at Gavin talking and could sense the sensitivity that this topic was bringing up for Gavin. 

“So what do you mean by that?” Dan asked, knowing that he probably wouldn’t like the answer to that question.

“So when we got out here, he told me to go look for the creatures. I didn’t think that way would be the best approach but I was afraid of him. So, I tried to run away from him, but he shot me. He got up and pushed the arrows in deeper, then left me to die,” Gavin sighed.

“But, you’re not dead. Dad told me the creatures here killed you. How are you not dead?” Dan asked.

“Well,” Gavin started. Then he sighed. “Technically that’s correct in a way.” Then he looked lovingly at Meg. “Before my soul left my body permanently, I was found by two creatures. One was a nymph, the other was Meg here. And Meg bit me.”

“Did that bite keep you alive?” Dan asked, now confused.

“No. she turned me into what she is. A vampire. Technically vampires are dead but still walking. It’s weirdly complicated.”

“A vampire!” Dan yelped as he scooted away. “Does that mean you’re gonna try and kill me to survive?” 

“Not at all,” Gavin reassured him. “Witches and warlocks developed a substitute for human blood, and Meg and I here have that instead.”

Meg scooted up to be against Gavin. “We go hunting for animals when the werewolves have their full moon,” she added.

“Back when I lived in Sentry, I never thought I’d meet any of the royal family. I’m meeting a member of the royal family now that I don’t live in Sentry anymore,” Ryan said in awe.

“You used to be from Sentry?” Dan asked confused.

“It’s a long story,” Ryan replied.

Dan nodded, then he looked back at Gavin. “So Meg here turned you into a vampire?” he asked. Gavin nodded his head to answer. “So you got to resent her for turning you into one of these, right?”

Gavin grabbed Meg’s hand to hold, and gave her a loving look. “Not in the slightest. She’s the reason I still exist. And my soul is still around. I will never be able to thank her enough for that.” 

“Your love is all the thank you I need.” Meg smiled and leaned her head down on Gavin’s shoulder.

Dan just stared at Gavin and Meg. “What in the world happened to you here, B?”

He looked at Dan. “I got to learn everything I wanted to learn.”

“I thought you already were learning about the creatures, from inside the walls.”

“There was only so much you could learn when the information was so restricted. Out here, I figured out that creatures hurting humans was never a necessity. They learned how they could and will live without us. And I learned all about individual creatures.”

“And what about individual types of creatures?”

“Vampires have found other ways to survive. Demons don’t need to project their sins. Nymphs are the guardians of the forest.” Then Gavin paused. “Come with me real quick.” Then he got up and pulled Dan up too. “Meg, you can come with if you want, love.” Dan looked really nervous. Gavin noticed the nerve on Dan’s face. “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna eat you,” he reassured him.

Meg nodded. “It’s ok, I actually think it would be better if you took him wherever you’re going without me.”

“Fair enough.” Gavin nodded. Then he dragged Dan to he and Meg’s hut.

“When did you get so strong, B?” Dan asked as he was dragged along.

“It comes with vampirism,” he answered. The he stopped when he got there and gestured for Dan to join him inside.

“What is this place?” Dan asked Gavin as he looked around the hut.

“This…” then he gestured to everything in the hut. “Is where Meg and I live.”

“This is better than what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?” Gavin asked, now curious. 

“I don’t know. Some sort of tent thing.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Pppppsssssshhhhh. Please.” Then he walked over to the table and grabbed his journal off of it. “I want you to have this,” he said as he handed the journal to Dan.

Dan eyed the journal skeptically. “What is this?”

“This is a journal of all the creatures I have learned about while I’ve been here. I want you to have this so you can teach people about the different types of creatures. Like an updated and corrected version of what is already taught in Sentry,” He answered.

“And does it have all the information about all the different types of creatures?”

“It doesn’t talk about all the types. There’s still one more creature type that I can think of. And I also know I eventually do more information on the different types of demons. I know those types are based on sins, but I haven’t met other types of sins beside Geoff and Gus. And I don’t really know Gus,” he rambled. Then he still shoved the journal in Dan’s direction. “But it’s a good starting point.”

“So it doesn’t have all the information,” Dan stated rather than asked.

“It doesn’t have anything about mermaids yet, to be honest.”

Then Dan pushed the journal back towards Gavin. “Then finish it first.”

“But I don’t know when I’ll meet a mermaid.”

“You will. Then you’ll finish this. I have faith in you.” Dan winked. 

“I promise I’ll finish it!” Gavin happily exclaimed as he held out his pinky to Dan. Dan linked pinkies with him, accepting the pinky promise. Then the two of them left the hut.

Dan met up with his group of soldiers in the center of the outpost. “We’re going back to Sentry now,” he announced.

“I thought you wanted to kill the monster that killed Gavin,” one of the soldiers stated.

Dan nodded. “I still do. I know where the real monster that killed Gavin resides, now. And I still fully intend on taking care of that monster.” Then he pulled Gavin into a hug. “It was really good to see you, B.”

“It was really good to see you, too.” Gavin hugged back.

Dan finished the hug. “And you’ll be told when you can come back into Sentry, Gav.”

Gavin smiled and rolled his eyes “I can’t see that ever happening,” he joked.

“Trust me. You’ll be allowed back eventually,” Dan said with a wink. Then he turned to his soldiers. “Alright, men. We’re going!” he commanded. Then his men followed him out of Achievia.

Meg ran back up to Gavin and pulled him into a hug and kissed him. “You saved me this time, my hero.”

“It was no big deal.”

Then Barbara walked over to Gavin and Meg. “I’m glad me telling you to stay behind didn’t work,” she laughed.

Gavin smiled. “I’m glad it didn’t either.”

“So what’s gonna happen now?” she asked.

Then Gavin looked up at the sky and smiled. “I don’t think Sentry’s gonna be as dangerous anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's the epilogue.


	18. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is the Epilogue)

Five years had gone by since Dan had almost tried to destroy Achievia. And in that time things had changed in the outpost. A few months after the attack on the outpost, Dan became king of Sentry. Gavin didn’t like to think about what probably happened, but when Dan gave Gavin a vile of his father’s blood, he was able to figure it all out.

And over the course of those five years, more people had joined Achievia. First there was a new warlock named Trevor who joined to help Matt with construction. He and his familiar cat, Larry, were both able to help out. Nobody really was able to figure out how that cat was able to help, but somehow he still was useful to construction. 

And about two years after the attack, Michael and Lindsay had their first kids. They were a set of twins. One was a boy named Sun, who turned out to be a warlock. The other was a little girl who they decided to name Ruby, who ended up being a fire elemental just like her father. Sun was a calm child who loved to learn from his mother. Ruby was much more rowdy and loved to have fun which led to causing a lot of trouble.

And finally, two years after the twins were born, a mermaid moved into Achievia. Her name was Steffie. She still had to stay in the water when she was resting, and her necessity for a water habit gave Matt and Trevor more work to do. But during the days, she spent as much time as she could on land. Her passion and job became working on the outpost economics and working out trading with other outposts and nomadic packs.

When Gavin met with Steffie, he got the information on mermaids that he needed to complete the journal. When Dan became king, it became safe for creatures to enter Sentry. So, when he was fully done with the journal, he went back to Sentry for the first real time in four and a half years to hand deliver the journal to Dan. While he was there, he also picked out a nice ring. 

On his five-year anniversary of being in Achievia, he did his job and delivered letters to the mail room, then he knew he needed to ask Geoff something important. On his way back to Geoff’s office, he ran into Michael trying to get a hold of Ruby. She was completely on fire and running around.

“Come here, you!” Michael shouted with a laugh. Ruby just giggled while she ran. Gavin ducked out of the way, not wanting to catch fire. Finally, Michael caught up to his daughter and grabbed her. “Gotcha!” he laughed.

“Oh is it daddy daughter fun time?” Gavin asked, walking up closer to Michael and Ruby. 

Michael shrugged. “No. it’s just someone decided to turn into fire. Even though we’re not supposed to do that,” he lighted scolded at the end. Ruby sighed and turned back to normal.

“It may be dangerous, but it still is neat to see.”

Michael sighed. “You already got me turning into fire for your slow-motion camera thing, we don’t need a three-year-old on fire.”

“Fair enough.” Gavin shrugged.

“So you going back for more work?” Michael asked.

Then Gavin patted his pocket. “Yeah. I need to ask Geoff something important. Then I need to go talk to Jack about pulling that king’s blood out of refrigeration.”

“I thought you were saving that for a special occasion. What’s up?”

“You’ll see,” Gavin said with a wink, then he walked off. He got to Geoff’s office and walked back inside.

Geoff looked up, seeing Gavin. “Normally, you’re faster. Did you run into trouble or something?” 

“Technically no trouble. I ran into Michael getting a hold of Ruby.”

“Fair enough. Now let’s see what else I can find for you to do.”

Gavin tapped his foot nervously. “Actually, there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

Geoff nodded. “What’s got you so worked up? Is it the fact that Burnie and Gus will be here visiting in a few minutes?”

“No it’s not Burnie and Gus. So today is the five-year anniversary of me being here.”

“Shit, that is today.”

“And Meg and I have been dating for most of those five years. So, I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask for her hand in marriage.”

Geoff was stunned for a moment. “Why are you asking me that?”

“In Sentry, it was customary for a boy to ask the father of his girl if it was ok if he married her. And you’re kinda her father, so I thought I’d ask,” Gavin said shyly.

“Gavin, you made the world safer for us because you made it so we didn’t have to fear Sentry anymore. I hate giving my daughter away. But at the same time, it doesn’t feel like I’m really giving her away. You guys will still be here. And you love her. So yeah, you can marry her. But hurt her and I’ll burn you. But I don’t actually think you could hurt her. Yes, you can marry her,” Geoff went on.

“Thank you. Now if you don’t mind, I need to do get the king’s blood from Jack.”

“You make this as special as you can.” Geoff insisted. Gavin nodded and headed back out.

He walked over to the clinic and saw Jack doing more clean up. “Hey Jack, can I have that king’s blood?” he asked, getting Jack’s attention.

“Oh, hey Gavin. I thought you had something special planned with that,” Jack responded.

“Oh, I do.” Gavin said with a smile.

“What’s the special occasion?”

“You’ll hear about it later.”

Jack nodded and grabbed the blood out of the refrigeration unit. He ran back over to Gavin and gave it to him. Gavin thanked Jack and waved a goodbye to him as he left. Then he carried the vile of blood over to the communications hut. He entered the hut with Meg inside.

“Meg.” Gavin greeted her, getting her attention.

Then she looked up. “Gavin?” she asked. Then she noticed the vile. “What’s with the blood? I thought you were saving it for a special occasion. It’s not even lunchtime yet.”

“It’s actually my five-year anniversary today. But there’s something else I wanted to ask you.” Then he walked over to Meg. He sat the vile down on the desk right next to her, and looked right at her. “Meg. Five years ago, I was sent to my death. But then you stopped me from dying and now I’m here forever. And over the course of the past five years of my new forever, I fell in love with you. You have made my past five years incredible.” Then he got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. “Would you like to spend our forevers, together forever?” he finally asked.

Meg was in tears. “I would love to permanently spend my forever with you. So, that’s a yes!” she squealed.

They both stood up and pulled each other into a long kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart. “Let’s go back to our hut and enjoy real blood.” Gavin said with a smile. Meg nodded and grabbed the blood. They both walked out of communications together.

When they got outside, they saw Geoff, Burnie, and Gus walking by.

Burnie noticed the two of them first. “How is the cute couple?” Burnie asked with a smile.

Then Geoff looked at them “Did you do it?” Geoff asked more so to Gavin.

Gavin nodded the Meg handed the blood back to Gavin and held out her hand. “WE’RE ENGAGED!!!!!” she shouted happily. 

The three of them clapped. Then Gus coughed. “You know, I’m registered under Satan to perform weddings. I’ve done most of the wedding in our outposts so far, so I’m always open,” he offered.

Meg shrugged. “But what if he wants to get married the traditional human way? I think we can do that now because we’re on good terms with Sentry,” Meg pointed out.

Get married the natural human way, or get married the supernatural way. Gavin had a lot of things to think about, about the wedding now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally fucking finished this. I'm not sure when I'm gonna really write that much again. Probably January. I'll work on the prologue to this story and/or a GTA AU I have planned. I'm honestly not in the best place mentally right now and am working on withdrawing from my current school. I'm not ready to be here and it has too many bad social reminders that I don't want to be within a 50 mile radius of nor ever see their fucking face again. Ever. I'll heal more as soon as I leave this school permanently. (P.S. I've met Larry when I visited the RT offices and he's actually really nice and helped to make sure my entry finally made it on AHWU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So back at the end of freshman year I started planning this AU. I always planned to write this AU the fall semester of my sophomore year here at college. Then the accident (the RTX accident that I was a survivor of) happened and I had to take a year off to heal and get my brain working again. As I started coming back to it I started writing fics again as part of my healing (What Makes a Good Man and Git Gud) and finishing pre-accident fics (Ryan and Ray Destroy the Internet) because I wanted to end that story. Now I'm finally starting my sophomore year and it's fall semester so I'm starting this fic. Did it start exactly when planned? Yes and no. I'm gonna try and update Tuesdays and Fridays for now. I hope that lasts. I'll finish Git Gud probably sometime after this fic is over and I have inspiration to write that one again. [Any other questions, you know where to find me](http://rejectedusername-trashfics.tumblr.com/) . Happy reading.
> 
> -Reject


End file.
